A Friendly Project
by Lelin
Summary: A young boy from the outside world is killed, but gets revived by a goddess as a Half-Shinigami before being sent to the world of Gensokyo with the ability of copying abilities of those he befriends. Watch (or rather, read) as he goes on his journey through this world and makes a name for himself as one of the densest people alive.
1. The Land of Illusions

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not saying anything for about three weeks, but due to some personal things and others involving stories, It's been sort of rough keeping a schedule with Fate of a Gamer.**  
**As such, I manage to whip this together in the span of a few days so I can actually give all of you something to read.**

**Now, at the moment this is a One Shot, but if people like it enough I might make more chapters of it, not too sure.**

**As for Fate of a Gamer, that story will be on Hiatus for the mean time, as I'm working through all previous chapters to do rewrites of them to increase the over all quality.**

**And as for that other story I talked about, progress has been slow due to having to write Fate of a Gamer. But at the latest I'll allow myself to write and proof read it is up to the end of December.**

**I hope you understand that I can't do all of this at once, and it'll take time to do so, but but new years, things should return to normal with my uploads.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Land of Illusions**

* * *

Honestly, after being abandoned in a forest and left for dead, the last thing he didn't think would happen is appearing in a black void in a chair at a table.

_'Is this the afterlife...?'_ he thought to himself before a white haired woman appears in the chair on the other side of the table, scaring him slightly.

"Oh, my apologise. I forget Human's are easily frightened." he looks at the woman for a moment before speaking, "Am I dead?" he asked bluntly, making the woman sweat-drop slightly.

"Well... Yes and no. Allow me to explain." she coughs slightly into her hand and waves her other, making two cups of tea appear on the table, "Have a drink, this may take awhile."

He shrugs and takes a sip, it actually tasted pretty good despite him not being a tea kind of person.

"Well, I should probably begin with how you ended up here. You see, I am a... Goddess of sorts, and I manage a place called Gensokyo from the shadows, making sure balance is kept in their. Gensokyo is a-" "Land of fantasy where humans and Youkai coexist." she stares at him for a moment before speaking, "How...?"

"You're a goddess, right? What do you know about 'The Touhou Project'?" the woman thinks for a moment before before her eyes widen, "You certainly know quite abit about it, more often then not, when one goes to Gensokyo through me, they know nothing about this, but I can't interact with the outside world, so I had no idea this existed until now."

He nods, "Yeah, that makes sense. Well, you know you don't really need to explain Gensokyo to me, so how about how I got here?" the woman nods, "Well, you died, but not fully." she sighs at the confused expression on his face.

"In order to save your life, I turned you into a Half-Youkai." he nods, "So... I died for a moment, but came back as a Half-Youkai?" he gets a nod from the woman, making him understand what happened.

"And I'm guessing after reviving me, you picked me up and placed me here to have a talk?" getting another nod.

"Yes, now for the main part, since you are Half-Youkai, you can't go back to the outside world, as you know we keep the fact Youkai actually exist a secret, and most hide out in Gensokyo. So I will be moving you to Gensokyo, most likely permanently."

While he was upset about not being able to go home, he didn't have anyone who he'd overly miss, as his family forgot him in the forest where he died.

Thinking about that, he speaks up, "Wait, if I'm Half-Youkai, what kind of Youkai is that half?"

"Oh, Shinigami."

...

"I'm half Death God?" he didn't know much, but understood the basis of Shinigami's guiding souls to the afterlife after death, and that people are afraid of them since they think seeing one will kill them.

"Technically, yes, but thankfully, you are not under the order full Shinigami's are, and can choose not to do your job. Also, I may of, by accident of course, given you the Hourai Elixir, so you're immortal." he sighs, just his luck too...

"You sound displeased at being immortal...?" he shrugs, "Well, if I'm immortal - guessing that also includes not ageing - then the humans will see me in an odd light and would be uncomfortable around me, like what happened to Rinnosuke, so staying in the human village for safety is already out of the question."

The woman thinks for a moment before nodding, "Yes, that does sound bad when you think about it like that..."

He leans back and takes another sip of the tea, it was starting to grow on him, "First, what tea is this? This is possibly the only tea I like, so I'd like to have more. Second, being immortal isn't all that bad, there are alot of immortals in Gensokyo, so I doubt I'll get too depressed about outliving people, plus I can just hang out with Mokou and Kaguya if I get too bored, I got an eternity to kill time with anyways. And thirdly, if I'm immortal by the Hourai Elixir, did I get all three taste of it?"

The woman thinks for a moment, "The tea is a special blend only gods can make, but I may be able to pull some strings to get you a supply of it, if you wish." He nods while saying 'Please do.'

"And I can see the point to the second one, and to your other question, you got all three taste of the Hourai Exlixir, making you completely immortal." he nods once more while sighing, so that meant he could never die.

_'Probably will meet one of the other Hourai Immortals in my time in Gensokyo, I got forever to do it.'_ he stretches.

"And now, as I said, I am the goddess that helps maintain balance in Gensokyo, and well... there is almost no powerful males, so when I found you on the border of the barrier, I kind of too the opportunity."

...

He facepalms, "Are you fucking serious...?" the reason he was revived and became immortal was because a goddess wanted a man to have some sort of power in Gensokyo.

"Well, considering one of the more powerful males is fucking Rinnosuke, I can understand that imbalance thing, but I'm kind of piss this is what I was revived for." the goddess bows to him slightly.

"My apologise, I had suspected you would react like that, so I decided I will give you any two Innate abilities you want, you will have your abilities as a Shinigami still, and the ability to learn and use magic, but you can pick any two abilities you want." he nods, that seemed acceptable...

And he was already thinking on how he can break the system without the goddess realising the power she'll give him.

"Well, first of all, and this is just for my own personal preference, I want a version of the Gamer, but I don't want stuff like levels and stat points, I want it so I can keep track of my strength and abilities in magic and my other Innate ability."

Being about to keep track of so many things easily would lessen the training time, since he'd know what needs training.

"Ah, so... 'Seeing the World as a Game'?" He nods, "Yeah, let's go with that as the abilities name." and now he needed to pick his next words carefully, cause if he gets this, then he will, with time, become the strongest being in Gensokyo.

"And for my second ability, I was thinking something along the lines that can help me learn skills, in a way that, if I befriend someone, I have the ability to learn some of their skills, I'm not sure how I can explain it better, But I hope that is enough info?"

The woman stares at him for a moment, and he managed to keep a smile on his face, but he was nervous she figured him out, but after abit, she nods, "Alright, 'Mimicry of Skills' with the limit you have to befriend the person with the skill in order to do it?"

He nods, "Yeah, that sounds perfect." the woman nods before his visions start to get brighter, "Have fun in Gensokyo. And if you see Yukari, tell her Ami said 'Hi'."

And after that, he blinks and finds himself on a road, he looked around, and also stole a glance at the sun, it seemed to be rising, so he was facing north at the moment, he could see Youkai Mountain, and decided to walk East along the road.

_'If I'm right, this should lead my to the Human village, I'll just say I'm a human from the outside world for now until I get situated.'_ he sighs before muttering the word 'Status'.

**Name: Akira Seiryo  
****Race: Half-Human/Half-Shinigami  
****Title: None**

**HP: 1,600/1,600 (HPR: 25 HP/m)  
****MP: 1,200/1,200 (MPR: 14 MP/m)**

**STR: 8  
****DEX: 10  
****VIT: 16  
****INT: 24  
****WIS: 12  
****LUK: 5**

**Trait: Shinigami [1]**

He was curious about that 'Trait' think, so he tapped it to see what it did.

**[Trait: Shinigami LV1]  
****As a Shinigami, you're stats are naturally higher then a human, even if you're only half Shinigami.  
Doubles stats gained from training, and increases rate stats are gained by +50%  
(Trait can be advanced if conditions are met.)**

Well, that would be helpful, Ami - he believed that was the goddesses name anyways, probably gave it to him so he can become stronger.

He closes the panel and opens another one by muttering 'skills'.

**[Seeing the World as a Game - Passive - LVMAX]  
****Allows the user to perceive the world as if it was a video game, this ability is a lesser version of Jee-han's [The Gamer].**

**[Reaper's Scythe - Racial - LV1 0.00%]  
****Allows the user to summon a Scythe as a weapon, the damage, usage and appearance of the scythe is based off of the skill's level  
****Damage: 100 DMG  
****Effects: Fear Induce - when summoned, a 10% chance to inflict fear on an enemy (Will only effect the first time summoned per person.)**

**[Shinigami Eye's - Racial - LVMAX]  
****Allows the user to focus their eyes, turning them red, to see the remaining lifespan of an individual.  
****Chance to inflict fear: 10%**

**[Mimicry of Skills - Innate Ability]  
****Allows the user to mimic the skills of those they befriend, the friendship must be both ways.  
****Current friends  
****[None]**

He knew he didn't have friends, no need to rub it in game.

He looks ahead and realises he was about to reach the human village, so he closes the panels as to not look weird looking at invisible floating objects.

He walks to the gate and is greeted by a rather friendly villager, "Hey, welcome to the village Outsider-san." Akira smiles at the man, "Thanks for the welcome, But I'm no outsider, just back from vacation." might as well put up a front he was here before, he was immortal, so for all they know he could of been around before Gensokyo was even a thing.

"Ah, you went to the outside world? Bring anything interesting back? Rinnosuke might want to have a look at anything you got." That actually made Akira think, he had no use for his Smartphone, since he couldn't charge it reliably, so maybe a visit to Rinnosuke and getting some money to buy a room for a few nights would be a good idea.

"Yeah, I'll go see him abit later, just to make sure, he still runs Kourindou, right? Just outside the Forest of Magic?" the human nods with a smile, "Yep, he still runs the shop, I think I saw that witch going to see him about something awhile ago."

_'Quest gained...'_ "Oh? A Witch you say? That may be interesting." he walks off before the human could say anything else, he was actually surprised that he'll probably meet Marisa at the same time as getting some cash.

He walks through the village while browsing around, there were a few stores where he'd probably come back to once he had some cash, namely a clothing store and the school Keine worked at, it might be interesting to meet with her.

He continues and sees the stone path to the Hakurei Shrine, but takes a left and goes along the dirt path that led to Kourindou.

Once he gets there, he walks inside and see's Marisa and Rinnosuke talking about an item Marisa brought in, Rinnosuke turns to him and smiles, "Oh, an outsider?" Akira shrugs and doesn't bother to correct him.

"Hey, I was told I can come here to sell off anything of value from the outside world." Rinnosuke smiles at him, "Alright, do you mind waiting while I finish this transaction? Have a look around while I do so." Akira nods and begins to look around at some of the stuff laying around the place.

_'Hmm... There's not alot of stuff of interest, but that may be because I don't have Rinnosuke's ability to Identify the name and utility of items.'_ that would definitely be a good ability to have.

After abit, the blond witch named Marisa comes over to him, "Hey, you seem pretty chill for someone inside a land of Youkai-Ze." he laughs lightly, "Oh, that's only because I'm half Youkai myself, so I don't need to fear them attacking me." Marisa seemed intrigued by this, so she began questioning him about stuff, which he only gives half answers to stuff he understands.

Rinnosuke comes around, "Okay Marisa-san, I think you bugged the customer enough, why don't you leave while I handle this?" Marisa seemed slightly down but agreed.

Akira speaks up, "Hey, I shouldn't take too long, so how about you wait for me outside and we can continue talking?" Marisa seemed happy about that and left in more of a hurry.

**You've gained Marisa Kirisame as a friend  
****Progress: [2%]**

Oh, that seemed interesting, but let's focus on that later.

"So, what's this item you wanted to sell?" Rinnosuke asked, Akira pulls out his Smartphone and handed it to him, "It's a smartphone, while it's usability will be limited in Gensokyo, it can still allow one to keep notes, track the days, time, and there's even some games on there to play."

"Back in the outside world, these usually cost around 36,300 Yen, but since the main appeal of being able to contact over a long distance wouldn't be available here, the price would probably go down to around 15,000 or 20,000."

Rinnosuke nods along, "Well, while I can't give you that much money, how about I give you 10,000 Yen and an item or two?" Akira nods, that would be good enough for him.

He looks around for some items while Rinnosuke got the money out for him, he didn't know much about most of these items, but he did see a set of gloves that interested him, so he picked them up and took them to Rinnosuke.

"Hmm, ah, those things. They presumably make using magic easier, but it's only really useful for beginners, so no one really wants them."

Akira decides to take them, since they would be useful for awhile at least, he take his money and puts it in his inventory while Rinnosuke wasn't looking before he heads out to see Marisa waiting, "Heyo!" he waves at Marisa while putting the gloves on.

He casually talks with Marisa while walking up to the Hakurei Shrine, seemed like she was going to see Reimu and she was bringing him along for the ride.

"Oi Reimu! I got someone I want you to meet-Ze!" Oh, that was interesting, what's the progress on Marisa's friendship he wondered.

**Marisa Kirisame: [8.24%]**

Wow, that was going faster then he thought it would, but it's probably because Marisa is pretty friendly with alot of people.

Reimu on the other hand...

"Marisa, who is that?" Reimu came out with an annoyed expression on her face...

_'Should I donate to the shrine to get on her good side?'_ it was an honest way of getting on the Hakurei Shrine maiden's good side, but he wasn't sure if this Gensokyo had Fandom knowledge or was strictly Canon only, if so, that option was out the window.

He waves at her, "Hello there, I'm Akira Seiryo." he smiles kindly at the Shrine Maiden, getting a lazy wave from her, "Hey, Reimu Hakurei, The Hakurei Shrine Maiden. Marisa, can you tell me why you brought a man to the shrine? Do I need to worry about what you two will do later?"

Marisa blushes and stutters out a retort that they were no where near that close, while Akira violently coughs as he got some spit down the wrong hole.

"R-R-Reimu!" Marisa whined after abit while Akira finally recovered, he may be immortal, but dear god he doesn't want to choke to death only for his body to reform.

"Anyways, you look like an outsider, I'm guessing you want me to send you out of Gensokyo?" Reimu asked as she walked up to them, Akira laughs slightly, "Uh... Actually no, I'm Half-Youkai. So I'm in Gensokyo to take up permanent residences."

Reimu nods, and looks around him, "What kind of Half-Youkai are you?" Marisa looked at him, as he didn't tell her at all.

"Oh, Shinigami, Or at least that's that Ami said when she sent me here." he raises his hand and thinks the words 'Reaper's Scythe', only for a normal looking scythe to appear in his hand.

"Ah, that works." he says while Reimu looks at the scythe before nodding, "Well, you are an actually Shinigami. You here in Gensokyo to do your job then?" Akira shakes his head while letting the Scythe disappear.

"No, as I'm only half Shinigami, while I'm allowed to do my job as one, I don't have an obligation to do so. So I'm probably going to explore Gensokyo and meet the other residents for the time being." he answers with a smile.

Reimu nods, "Just don't cause any Incidents. I have enough to deal with as is." Marisa and Reimu talk for awhile and he pitches in every now and then, after about an hour the two left.

He checked the progress on the friendship between the two.

**Reimu Hakurei: [6.23%]**

**Marisa Kirisame: [12.62%] [+]**

There was an odd plus symbol next to Marisa's progress bar, he wondered what that was, when Marisa wasn't looking he tapped it and got a pop up.

**Due to advancing your friendship with [Marisa Kirisame], you've gained the skill [Flight]**

**[Flight - Active - LV1 0.00%]**  
**Allows the user to fly around by using magic.**  
**Speed: 1 km/h**  
**Cost: 100 MP/m**

Oh, that was useful, but that took more MP then he regenerated, so he couldn't fly forever, but he had at least 12 minutes of flight, and he believed in the fact that you can get anywhere in Gensokyo within an hour with flight, so he'd need to train to go for that long.

"Hey, you any good at Magic-Ze?" he laughs slightly, "Ah, I'm not the best out there, I'm not even too good at flying." Marisa looked apprehensive at that, "Then, how about I teach you some stuff I know? After abit we'll have a Danmaku battle."

Oh... fuck.

So, after about two hours of training, and managing to learn magic by getting Marisa's friendship progress to 15%, he gulps down as he was now in the air, while he wasn't scared of heights, he wasn't keen on the idea of floating in the sky.

"You ready, Akira?" he tries to calm down and summons his Reaper's Scythe, since he got used to launching Danmaku bullets with it.

Apparently, Danmaku bullets only cost around 1 to 5 MP each blast, since they were meant to be non-lethal, most of the 4 to 5 MP are just incredibly sparse in the MP placement, so he didn't need to worry about running out of MP too soon.

_'I probably only have around 7 to 8 minutes before I run out of MP, so I'll need to be smart about my bullet placement.'_ he nods, signalling he was ready, Marisa grins before firing a barrage of Danmaku at him, he flies upwards to avoid a majority of it, but still had to move left or right to avoid a stay bullet or two.

She shot another barrage at him, but something surprised her about what he was doing, he flew straight at her while dodging bullets, once he was about five meters away he charged a Danmaku wave in his scythe and swings downwards, forcing Marisa to dodge to the side, while spinning from the swing, he aims his palm at her and releases his own barrage of Danmaku.

She manages to dodge easily, but only because he was trying to conserve MP so he does plummet to the ground at terminal velocity, cause that would be painful.

They kept going back and forth until a Danmaku bullet hits Akira in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and he just so happened to run out of MP, so guess what happened next?

"Oh fuck!" he plummets to the ground, and couldn't gather enough MP to fly for even a moment, he was Marisa flying towards him with a worried expression, but he lost sight of her as he entered the tree line of the Forest of magic.

He hit the ground head first, at least he died instantly.

Marisa flew down just in time to see Akira's body dissipate and reforms in a form of blood mist with darkness involved.

"Akira... What was that...?" he looks at her before laughing nervously.

"Um... I believe you know about the Hourai Elixir?" Marisa's eyes widen, "You're immortal?" he nods, while moving his neck to crack out the kinks, "Whoo... Dying isn't fun at all. At least I don't feel the pain after reforming. Still stiff though." that was weird, even if he had the Hourai Elixir, pain still persisted after death, since it was the only way someone could beat Mokou.

He sighs, "Well, I got hit at the end there, and even died, so I guess the win goes to you, eh Marisa-san?" he smiles, while Marisa did feel bad about killing him, if only for a moment, she was happy he didn't hold it against her.

"Um, to make up for it, how about we go get something to eat, my treat?" He looked surprised, but nods never the less, "Sure, but just so you know, I'm not gonna force you to pay for my own food, I'll pay for it myself."

Marisa nods before they wait for a moment, letting his MP recover enough so they can fly to the human village to go to a restaurant.

It was actually getting sort of late, as in the sun was starting to set in the distance, he got here before midday, just how long had he been here already? 7 to 8 hours by now if he had to guess, he still doesn't know where all of that excess time went.

Time... Alright, next objective is locating the Scarlet Devil Manson and try (and probably fail) to befriend Sakuya, she was one of his favorite characters in Touhou, right behind Yukari and Utsuho.

He just realised he doesn't know how to get to Former Hell. He knew it was underground, but he didn't know where that Geyser was to enter it, or where any other entrances to Former Hell were.

He knew Yukari lived on the border between Gensokyo and The Outside World, so if he wanted to meet her, she'd probably be at the Hakurei shrine, or become powerful enough to gain her attention... Which he wasn't sure was a good second option.

They land in the human village to go to a restaurant, Marisa didn't seem to happy to be here, but she was enjoying the food.

"Hey, Marisa?" he speaks up, making her look at him while taking a bite out of a chicken wing she had, which confused him, since he didn't see any chickens of any kind around here, "Yeah, Akira? What's up?"

"I don't mean to pry, but you seem rather uncomfortable, if you want, we can leave?" he asked her, making Marisa stiff for a moment before speaking, "What? No~ I'm not uncomfortable. It's just that I haven't been here in awhile, so it's just abit weird for me, that's all."

He nods, and doesn't pry any further, if he remembers correctly, her father ran a second hand shop in the human village, and she wasn't on good terms with him, so maybe that was why she seemed stiff.

They finish eating in peace before leaving, "So... Since you're new to Gensokyo, I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay?"

He shrugs, "I was just gonna use the money I got from my trade with Rinnosuke to buy a room at an Inn for tonight before looking for a more permanent residence." Marisa thinks for a moment, "Hey, how about you stay at my place? I feel like you'd like the Forest of Magic, and you wouldn't need to spend your money."

He scratches the back of his head, "Well, I wouldn't want to impose on you, besides, I can take care of myself. _Mostly..._" he mutters that last part low enough she doesn't hear it.

"Oh, it's fine! I have a guest room anyways, so it'll be no problem." he sighs, "Alright if you insist..." they decide to walk, as it wasn't that far until the edge of the Forest of Magic, and he wanted to go talk to Rinnosuke, since he asked Marisa and found that she didn't have a map of Gensokyo at home.

With Rinnosuke being... Rinnosuke, Akira assumed he'd have a map of Gensokyo, which he surprisingly did, that was gonna be a boon to travelling when not with Marisa.

It wasn't complete, some locations like the Scarlet Devil Manor and Eientei weren't on there, same with Alice's and Marisa's house, so he just assumed those weren't there as to respect the privacy of the residents of those places.

He gives Rinnosuke about 1,000 Yen for the map, after the meal and that purchase he only had around 7,800 Yen on him.

They fly the rest of the way to Marisa's house, and once there, he stares in awe/disgust at the amount of vines growing on the place.

"Is it meant to be like that...?" he says while gesturing to the vines, "Hm, oh, yeah it is." he sighs, he just hoped it was better on the inside.

Once inside, he sighs as thankfully, it was cleaner on the inside, after getting a short tour of the place, they hang out for abit, but after about an hour they go to separate rooms, Marisa to her bedroom and Akira to the guest room.

Marisa went to sleep, but Akira went out, it was night time, so he decides to fly around the Youkai Forest by Misty Lake, namely so he can practice flight by dodging Danmaku from lesser Youkai, which was pretty easy to do so, and he also practiced his magic by shooting a few down.

After about two hours, he decides to fly back to Marisa's house and finally goes to sleep.

* * *

When he wakes up, he wasn't expecting to be woken up by Marisa tackling him to the bed, "Wake up sleepy head!" he sighs before sitting up straight, he didn't wear a shirt to bed, so Marisa turned away after seeing his top half naked.

He looks down, still tired from just waking up, "Oh, my bad. Let me go get my shirt." he stands up and puts on the plain white T-shirt he had yesterday.

_'Yeah, I'm gonna need to buy more clothes so I can actually wash this stuff.'_ he sighs before turning to Marisa, "So, does the witch have anything planned for today?"

Marisa, seemingly forgetting about the fact he was shirtless a moment ago thinks, "Well, I don't really have anything planned, you got anything?" he shrugs, "I heard there are others here who drank the Hourai Elixir. So I do want to see my fellow immortals."

Marisa nods, "So you want to meet Kaguya and Mokou? I haven't known them personally for long, but I know where Eientei is if we're flying in from above." Akira nods before the two set out.

Marisa looks at him oddly, "are you faster at flying then before?" Akira looks at the ground, pretending to just now realise it was moving past him much faster then before, and just shrugs to Marisa.

After about a 30 minute flight, they were above the Bambo forest that surrounded Eientei, and Marisa was trying to remember if it was to the right or left where they needed to land.

After five minutes of debate, the two land right outside the main gate to Eientei.

And they saw Mokou agruing with Kaguya, as the two were in a heated argument at the moment.

And now they were throwing Danmaku at each other.

Akira turns to Marisa, "Should we come at a later time?" Marisa shrugs before noticing Eirin looking at them oddly, "Marisa, who is the boy? You're boyfriend perhaps?"

Once again, Marisa denied it while stuttering, while Akira choked on his own spit again.

After recovering, Akira speaks up, "Hello there, I'm Akira Seiryo. I wanted to come and meet with the two immortals of this forest, but I see that they're busy. Should I come back later?" he asked politely, making Eirin glance up at the two, Mokou was on four deaths, Kaguya on three.

"It might be for the best if you just wait, these two normally take about an hour to finish once they start." Akira sighs, but Eirin wasn't done, "I haven't seen you before, did Marisa-san tell you about Lady Kaguya and Mokou-san?"

He shakes his head, "Kinda, I didn't know their names, but I knew there were two Hourai Elixir drinkers around here, just my luck I find both of them killing each other multiple times." he looks at Mokou's body reforming, that was the seventh death she had in the span of three minutes.

"I see, why are you interested in them?" Eirin seemed curious about it, so Akira decided to be honest, he wasn't hiding the fact he was immortal anyways, "Oh, just wanted to meet fellow immortals, that's all."

Eirin looks at him oddly, so he decides to clarify, "I'm also a drinker of the Hourai Elixir, got the full three tastes of it too. Complete immortality." Eirin looked rather surprised, but didn't ask how he got a hold of the Elixir.

So Eirin decides to make tea for the two while they watch the two immortals go at it, after about an hour before they stopped, "I'll get you next time, Kaguya!" as Mokou was about to fly off, Eirin called out to both of them, "Lady Kaguya, Mokou-san. Could you both come down here?"

Mokou grunts in an annoyed fashion while flying down towards the three spectators while Kaguya did the same.

"Yes Eirin, what is it?" Kaguya looked at Marisa and Akira, "Oh, hello Marisa, I didn't know you were visiting. And who's this? You're boyfriend?"

For the third time in the last twenty four hours, the two both denied it violently.

"Oh, that's a shame. So who are you?" Akira was about to introduce himself, but Eirin speaks up before he could, "His name is Akira Seiryo. And he came here in hopes of meeting the both of you, as just like you, he has also taking the Hourai Elixir." the two immortals look at him in mild shock.

"So you're immortal like us? Well then, nice to meet ya, Akira." Mokou walks forward and offers a handshake, she was oddly kind, maybe because he was the only immortal male, but he didn't think too much about it as he raised his hand to shake the girl whom embodies a Phoenix's hand.

"Nice to meet you too..." "Ah, Fujiwara no Mokou, just call me Mokou though." he nods, "Nice to meet you Mokou." Just then Kaguya butts in and pushes Mokou to the side, "And I'm Kaguya Houraisan, a pleasure to meet you, Akira."

Now, he could understand Mokou being nice to another immortal, but Kaguya was a spoiled child, and wouldn't be this nice normally, but he wouldn't bring it up.

**You've gained Fujiwara no Mokou as a friend  
Progress: [24%]**

**You've gained Kaguya Houraisan as a friend  
****Progress: [14%]**

...

What...?

He was pretty sure that was abit too fast to become good enough friends that, at the same level Marisa invited him to sleep at her place.

_'I should probably be concerned about the fact two immortals are quickly starting to like me abit too much.'_ it didn't help that the two immortals would often fight and kill each other, he didn't want to get caught up in that chaos.

He decides to stay around Eientei while talking with Mokou, Kaguya and Marisa, while Eirin seemed abit distance from him, he did at least have 4% with her.

And he was really scared at the thank of how quickly both Mokou and Kaguya's progress on his skill were going, for crying out loud Mokou's was already at 43%!

"So, Akira. Where are you staying at the moment?" Kaguya asked calmly, while Mokou was trying to hide her interest in his answer.

"Ah, actually, I don't have a place to call my own, Marisa-san here was kind enough to let me crash at her place while I search for a more permanent residence."

Kaguya instantly smiles, "Oh, then how about living in Eientei? We coul-" "Now hold it right there, Kaguya." Mokou interrupted her, "Are you planning on keeping him all to yourself? Are you serious?!" Akira was now deeply confused while Kaguya laughs.

"Why, you simply aren't brave enough to take an opportunity when you see one." Kaguya said coolly, "What? He's not an object you can just take!" after a moment he realised what was going on, the two were fighting over him.

_'Let's hope this works...'_ he clears his throat, getting the attention of the two immortals and anyone nearby.

"Could you two please not fight?" he gives them a kind smile, which managed to make the two blush considerably, Mokou more then Kaguya, and they sit down and kept quiet.

Literally everyone looked at Akira in shock at the fact he managed to stop the two immortals from fighting with only six words.

"Now, I'm sure you two have very good reasons to... so violently hate each other, and I won't try to stop you two from it either. But all I ask is that while we're at least talking that you two don't go into a shouting match, is that okay?"

The two nod, so he decides to continue, "Alright, and I'm sorry Kaguya-san, but I don't want to rely on anyone more then I'd need to, so I'll probably either have a house commissioned or build one myself. When I do either of those, I'll be sure to let the two of you know, is that okay?" they nod.

He noticed Eirin's mildly shocked expression, and she catch him looking at him, so he just shrugs, while he was being nice, he didn't know why the two were reacting this way.

Eirin seemed to instantly facepalm when he shrugged, only confusing him more.

"W-well, How about I have some of the Rabbits of Eientei to help you with the construction?" Akira thinks for a moment before smiling, "I'm not sure where I want to live for the moment, as I'm rather new to Gensokyo, so it may take awhile for me to decide. But I do appreciate the offer, and I'll take you up on it when the time comes."

She nods they talk for abit more and for some reason, and thankfully, the progress on their percentage stopped at 50%.

Marisa's went up abit, and so did Eirin, and while he didn't talk with Reisen much, he got 5% with her.

Once they left, Marisa didn't seem to want to talk to him, so he decides to start a conversation.

"Hey Marisa, you doing okay?" Marisa looks at him as the exit the Bamboo forest with the guide of Tewi.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." she didn't sound fine at all, she sounded abit mad and upset.

He decides to try one more time before stopping, "If there's something wrong, then you can tell me. I'm your friend, right?" that seemed to hit her with some guilt for some reason.

"I... Give me some time. Ze?" he nods, he understood that people needed time to think things through, after all, he wasn't an idiot.

At least he didn't think he was.

The two flew back to the Forest of Magic and Marisa went to her home, "Hey, I'm gonna go out to train my flying skills and magic, so I hope you can work through what ever it is that's upset you while I'm gone." He goes a weak nod from Marisa before he heads out.

He flies out of the forest, he wanted to practice his flying but he had an actual reason for going.

He was going to go to the Human village and visit the book store, the Suzunaan.

He walks inside to see a young girl with red eyes, light red hair and twintails adorned with bells, he waves at her politely, "Hello there, I'm Akira Seiryo, and I was wondering if you had any interesting books to help train ones mind?" the girl looks at him.

This was actually one of the many people he didn't know about in The Touhou Project, but she seemed nice.

"Hi there, I'm Kosuzu Motoori, it's nice to meet you Akira-san." she says cheerfully, "And books for training the mind? Like a math book?"

"Hmm... Not quite, I'm looking for something abit more difficult then simple math questions. Do you have anything on science? And if possible, another on philosophy?"

She looked at him weirdly, but didn't say anything as she was being polite to her customer, "That'll be 2,500 Yen for the week."

he flinches slightly, but still gives her the money, they barely knew each other, so trying to get a discount would only hurt the threads of friendship they had.

He only had 5,300 Yen left over... He'd need to find a job to get an income.

_'Well, let's see... Scarlet Devil Mansion, I'd be a butler for Flandre knowing my luck if they figure out about my immortality. I know abit about technology and coding... The Kappa's are far more adept at that though, so that's a no go. Hmm... would I get paid for exterminating troublesome Youkai? Maybe I should ask Marisa how she gets money for everythi- right, she's a kleptomaniac.'_

He sighs while walking out of the store with the two books he had, he didn't think there was a stable and safe job outside of the human village, and after a decade of not ageing they would be uncomfortable around him.

_'Well, I could always get a job at Eientei, no idea what that'd entail though, but Kaguya would probably give me one if I asked nicely.'_ that was actually looking like his best option right now, but he was just there, so maybe he'll go and ask about it tomorrow or the day after.

For now, he was exploring the land around the human village, and spread the search to the area around Eientei, he wanted to get his own place and fast, but he found a nice patch of grass on a hill with a single tree, so he sat down and decided to read the books he brought.

The reason why he bought these two? Simple, he needed to train his INT and WIS stats, science would help intelligence while philosophy would help wisdom.

After about two hours, one hour reading each, he decides to check his progress on his friendships.

He could only get stuff from Mokou and Kaguya, so he was curiosu about what he'd get.

**Due to advancing your friendship with [Fujiwara no Mokou] and [Kaguya Houraisan], you've gained the skill [Manipulation Host] with the sub skills of [Eternity], [Instantanous] and [Fire]  
(Manipulation skills do not require MP to use.)**

That... was insanely broken...

**Due to the nature of befriending [Fujiwara no Mokou], a bonus has been added to the skill [Flight].**

And that was interesting...

After checking it, he found he could double his flight speed by spending an extra 50% MP wise on it, when he tested it out, he got two massive wings of fire out of his back.

During his reading, he managed to get his INT to 60 and his WIS to 35.

With that, he had around 3,000 MP and his MP regen was 105 every minute... Which meant.

He could now fly indefinitely! Oh he is so going to power level the shit out of that skill!

He had spent around an hour physically training himself, which made him abit stronger.

After a total of four hours, it was now around lunch time, so he flies over to the bamboo forest, since he was about to confirm for himself if Mokou truly did run a Yakitori Stand in the bamboo forest.

He wonders around the forest alone for awhile until he ultimately finds Mokou wondering about, "O-Oh, hey Akira." Mokou waves at him, "Hey Mokou, I know it's only been a short while since we last talked, but how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing great." he smiles at her while walking up to her, "That's good, hey, I heard Marisa mention you may run a Yakitori stand, is that true?"

Mokou seemed slightly embarrassed, "A-ah, yeah, you looking for something to eat?" he nods, "Yeah, I don't know what, but Marisa seemed pretty upset at me, I don't know if it was something I did, but I wan't to by her some food and bring it to her place to try and apologise to her." he scratched his head while in though on what it could of been.

"Oh, um... How do you see Marisa, by the way?" Mokou asked while walking in a direction, probably to her Yakitori stand, so Akira follows her.

"Oh, she's a nice person, and I'd say she's a good friend." Mokou looks back at him before realising something, or at least it seemed like that before she faced away from him and facepalms, he heard her muttering something about 'dense', but he didn't know what that was about, maybe something about Suika? Oh right, he should meet Suika some time! Super Strength would be awesome.

They arrive at a stand and Mokou does behind the counter while Akira sits down, "So I'm guessing these are to go?" he nods to her, he was about to get some money out, but Mokou stops him, "No, this one's on the house, I just hope to see you back here again."

He thanks her and waves goodbye before flying off too Marisa's house, he hoped she was still there by the time he got there, or else the food might get cold.

He lands and knocks on the door, or at least he would if there wasn't a note on the door.

'Dear Akira,

I decided to go out to help clear my head, I hope you understand.

Marisa Kirisame.'

He sighs as he reads it, maybe she went to the Hakurei Shrine to talk to Reimu? She was Marisa's closest friend to her knowledge, so maybe he should go there.

He flies out of the forest and to the Hakurei Shine, using Heat style magic to help keep the food warm.

_'I did get enough for three people, so maybe I'll share some with Reimu as well?'_ he thinks to himself before landing in front of the shrine.

He walks over to the main part of the building and saw no one around, so he walks around the side, could an incident be happening right now and both Marisa and Reimu were out?

Suddenly, he stops as he hears a voice, "I just can't understand him, he seems so kind and great, but for some reason I can't get him out of my head!" That was Marisa, he heard Reimu sigh, "Really? You've barely known him for a day and all of the sudden you're so crazy about him, what happened?"

"I-I don't know, maybe it's his ability to make him likable? While I could understand it working on me, it seemed to work on both Mokou and Kaguya. And don't even get me started on them, the instant he introduced himself, they already acted like best friends even if they've never met before." Marisa groans.

"And the thing is, you know how you restricted them to only one hour of fighting a day so the Bamboo forest doesn't get too damaged? This was after that, and the two nearly got into another fight by Kaguya suggesting that Akira lives in Eientei, and they were about to fight again! While I don't mind fighting, what happened next shocked me." He could almost feel Reimu's curiosity from there.

"What happened?" she asked, "Akira said six words, 'Could you two please not fight?' And guess what? They quite down and sat down peacefully, not even giving any resistance!" he hears a slight gasp of surprise, "What, he managed to calm down the two Immortals? Maybe he does have an Innate ability that affects the mind?"

No, he really didn't, at least he didn't think he did.

He flies off to the entrance and yelled out while walking towards the main building, "Hey, Marisa, Reimu! You two here?"

He hears something, but couldn't make it out, and all of the sudden as he got to the stairs of the building the door opens, it was Marisa, who seemed slightly angry, and Reimu was behind her, watching him closely.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I write on that note to not look for me?" he tilts his head in confusion, "Uh, no. All you wrote was that you went out to help clear your head. and as for what I'm going here." he moves the bag of Yakitori up abit, drawing attention to it.

"I brought food, it's around lunch so I thought you'd be hungry if you hadn't eaten." Marisa seems to glare at him for a moment before sighing, "Fine... Come in." Reimu seemed to object, but he comes in away.

The three sit at a table and eat the Yakitori he brought with them, but just then, he got a pop up.

**Message from Ami: Hey, sorry for not getting back to you so soon, had abit of trouble figuring out the game menu to send you this.**

**Anyway's I've managed to set it so you have an infinite amount of that Tea you had with me in the Balance between existence.**

**I've also included Infinite cookies as well, so I hope you enjoy that.**

_**(As a half-Youkai, you'd only really need to have a cup of this tea and five cookies, but since your Immortal via Hourai Elixir, you don't actually need to eat or drink. Just a heads**_** up)**

Oh, that was useful, to know...

So he really doesn't need a job unless he wanted to buy stuff for his house, huh?

He decides to grin slightly, "Hey, you two wanna see a magic trick?" they look at him oddly, but he places his hands, palm to palm on top of each other, and raises the top hand and a cup of Tea appears out of nowhere, slightly shocking the two.

"Cool, right? It's by far the only Tea I actually like, so I thought you two might want to try it." he places the cup on his hand down and places two palms on the table and raises them to reveal two more cups of Tea.

Marisa takes it with no second guesses while Reimu hesitated, but did so anyway.

The two stayed completely still after drinking some of it, "Akira... Where did you find this?" Reimu seemed pissed about something, or at least she looked like it.

"Ah, I met a goddess not long ago, and she gave me the ability to produce this stuff." might as well be honest about it while hiding that he just got the ability to do so now.

They look at each other and nod, silently agreeing on something, which confused, he decide to look into it later.

Marisa sighs for a moment before smiling at him, he smiles back, it looks like what ever made her upset before is forgotten now.

After that, Both he and Marisa decides to have another Danmaku duel, and this time Reimu decided to spectate.

They were both floating in the air, Akira has already summoned his scythe, and he just realises this, but the scythe had changed in appearance, the blade was now serrated.

_'I'm guessing after getting it to level 15 it changed appearance?'_ he nods to himself, that had to be it.

He readies himself, he didn't exactly have Spell Cards yet, and he told her to not hold back on him, so he'll have to face a few.

He readied himself before they nod to each other and Marisa goes to make the first attack.

But a hail of pellets in the form of wind blades fly at her, forcing her to dodge.

They had agreed to two hits, with the third one meaning defeat.

Akira grins, this time, he'll at least improve from that last match!

Marisa fires a volley of bullets at him, which he dodges alot more easily then last time by flying over and behind her faster then she thought he could, he swings his scythe to fire a burst of bullets at her.

He decides to keep flying around while swinging at her, making it hard to him him while also making it hard to dodge.

But she manages to dodge out of the way anyways, and flies up into the sky.

And she was getting the Mini-Hakkero ready...

_'SHIT!'_ He quickly started to fly left to right and up and down to try avoiding it, but his pattern became predictable.

"Love Sign 'Master Spark'!" and he was consumed by the rainbow.

It hurt like hell, but his body was already regenerating from the damage, that whole Immortal via Hourai Elixir should really pop up in his skills or atleast be a trait.

... Ami was probably gonna add that later if she can do so.

Marisa was kind enough to let him regenerate fully before continuing her barrage of bullets, he was going to at least hit her one time, but she knew of his srategy of get close to surprise them, since most don't do that in Gensokyo.

It'd probably only for a few times before Marisa got used to him doing it, so he has to do it sparingly.

He fires a few waves of magic at Marisa with his scythe.

And she was charging up another Master Spark...

_'Need to think fast! I can't dodge it, since my movements are still predictable... I'll have to take it head on, but how?'_ several ideas rushed through his mind before he ultimately decides to see if he can somehow pull some BS out of his butt.

"Love Sign..." Marisa began to cast the Spell Card, it was now or never.

He put his hand in front of him, He hoped this work, "I am the blade of my Scythe..." he closes his eyes for a moment, "Master Spark!"

"Rho Aias!" suddenly a purple flower made of light comes to life in front of him, and makes seven barriers in total in front of him.

The Master Spark continued, and he noticed that he was taking damage still, but it still counted as him not getting 'hit' per say, so he was fine.

After breaking Six barriers, the Master Spark ended, Marisa looked in shock at the fact he had fully blood the Master Spark, but a moment later, the seventh barrier shatters, and he uses her momentary shock to get close enough to land a hit on her with Danmaku bullets.

And it works, he actually got a hit in!

He might of been too happy, cause now Marisa was grinning, and he was now scared because he _knew_ that wasn't the worst she could dish out.

"Alright then, you managed to actually hit me, I'll get abit more serious."

_'Oh fuck...'_ he gulps before Marisa comes flying straight at him while firing a barrage of bullets, while focusing on dodging them, he goes above them and looks to see Marisa right in front of him with a small blast ready to fire from the Mini-hakkero.

"Mercy?" "No."

He get's blasted in the stomach hard enough to be sent flying down into the tree line of the Forest of Magic.

He manages to recover, he was on his last hit, but he was still happy he got one in himself.

But he needed to do something big before going out, sure the Rho Aias he managed to pull out of his ass was awesome, he'll have to try other Fate stuff later, he needed something special...

He needed a spell card...

He sighs, what he didn't know is how they were made, in fact, no one knew how it was made in the outside world, so he had to guess...

Either that, or waste the remaining of his MP to try making a make shift Spell Card, which wasn't the best of ideas.

_'My great Lady Ami above, if you can hear me, please give me access to the knowledge of spell cards and the ability to make one.'_ he silently prayed before a panel popped up.

**Message from Ami: You don't need to prey. Close your eyes and focus, I'll give you the info now.**

He does so, and after about five seconds he opens them again, and in front of him was a blank spell hard which he would be using to make his spell card.

He grabs a hold of it, and closes his eyes.

In his mind he starts going through designs and patterns before finding one he likes, fits him as a person and as a Shinigami, and that he can actually pull it off.

**[Reaper's Deal "Indiscriminate Blade" - Spell Card]  
****The first spell card of Akira Seiryo, it channels a large amount of magic into a single attack, a thin line will appear where the target is, and if they don't move, will be dealt a heavy amount of damage.  
(Note: Can be set to non-lethal with lower MP cost)**

He grins, he was most likely gonna get hit instantly after, but he was about to live possibly the greatest moment of his life so far, so it was worth losing.

He hides the spell card in his pocket before flying up into the sky once more, "Oh, you're finally back-Ze? I was starting to get worried." Marisa grins, while Akira also grins, Reimu, who has been watching from the side saw the spell card poking out of his pocket, and her eyes widen.

_'He's only now using a Spell Card? I'm guessing he is taking it seriously now. Wonder what it'll be?'_ Reimu watches intently, curious as to what he was about to do.

"I know I'm not going to win this, You have plenty more experience then me, so I know I'm gonna lose... But!" he pulls the spell card out of his pocket and it starts to float in his hand and glow, "I'm not going down easily! Reaper's Deal 'Indiscriminate Blade'!" he crushes the card in his hand and the magic in the card flows into his scythe.

While he prepared to swing his weapon, a black flame covered it and roared like the sun, "Ready, Marisa?!" he yelled out while Marisa was also using a spell card, Magicannon 'Final Spark', that was gonna hurt, but she needs to be still for her to use it, which was perfect her his.

"Magicannon 'Final Spark'!" Just as she fires, he swings his weapon, and it seemed as if nothing happened.

The beam fades and a moment later, Marisa looked down to see a thin line of light passing through her, a moment later it grows and flash with a light, hitting her hard enough to stagger her as Akira begins to reform from the attack.

"Ah... Damn, that stung... You know what it's like to get vaporised? Not fun, I'll tell you that much." he cracks his neck, as it was still pretty stiff.

"Where'd you get the spell card from?" Marisa asked, interested in her friends abilities most likely, "Ah... Would you believe me if I preyed to a goddess and I got the knowledge on how to make one and a blank spell card, so I kind of winged it, though I'll probably try upgrading that spell later, maybe with multiple blades." he starts to muse to himself while Marisa starts to fuss over her it wasn't fair he got the information so easily.

Reimu was currently trying to figure out which goddess he was preying to, because having the ability to gift information like that was dangerous in it's own right, but after thinking, she couldn't draw any conclusions.

After awhile, Both Marisa and Akira goes back to her house, and he continues to read the books he got.

After about two hours on each book, he managed to complete them, so they were about 3 hours read at most at the moment, he had a full week to read them, so he'll reread them both once a day until he needs to go hand them back in.

It was about 5 PM now, and Marisa had started cooking and told him to be back in an hour, so he decides to practice flying for the hour, flying around the Forest of Magic at max speed while dodging trees was also good practice for Danmaku dodging.

By the end of it, his flight skills has levelled up to level 25.

When he gets back, the two have dinner at the kitchen table, they were mostly quiet, but Akira needed to check something, "Hey Marisa, I know stuff like Incidents happen here every now and then, could you perhaps tell me what was the last Incident to happen?"

"Ah, it was when that Celestial managed to cause the weather to go all crazy, like making it always rain, but when ever I asked someone, they always said it was something different, like Sakuya said it was always sunny, and Reimu said it was always snowing. So I guessed it was focused on the person or groups of people in particular."

He nods to himself, _'Alright, so Scarlet Weather Rhapsody was the last incident, and if I'm right Hakurei Shrine was rebuilt in the winter.'_ "What season is it right now?" he asked.

"Oh, we went into Winter last week. Which reminds me, it's gonna start getting cold in a few days, so we should get some winter clothes for you." he nods, thanking her for the information.

_'So that means The event's of Subterranean Animism are going to happen soon, as they did some time during December and January.'_ he sighs, if he remembered canon, Marisa would be going down to handle it, so maybe if he get's strong enough, he'll be asked to come along, at which point he can try befriending a certain Hell Raven.

After a few hours, Marisa goes to sleep, so he decides to go out and fly around the Youkai Forest for awhile and fight Youkai every now and then, he needed to get better at fighting in Danmaku.

He should also thank Ami for supplying him with an infinite supply of Blank Spell Cards like she did with his Tea and Cookies.

So he abused the shit out of the fact he had an infinite amount of his Spell Cards, but he decided to limit it to only using 5 before heading back to sleep at Marisa's place.

* * *

He woke up early in the morning and he chilled around the living room abit before Marisa came out of her room fully dressed for the day.

"Hey Akira, you got anything planned for today?" he looks up in thought, he did have six hours of reading planned for today, but other then that, maybe visit Mokou and Kaguya? Maybe see how Reimu was doing?

_'Maybe I should meet someone new, maybe I should ask Marisa on who I should meet?'_ he decides to voice this out to Marisa, who looked slightly bummed out by it, but grinned at the thought of something.

"Oh, I know, Maybe I can introduce you to a good friend of mine?" Akira nods, thinking it'd probably be Alice.

He was now scared since they were flying directly towards the Scarlet Devil Manor.

_'What have I gotten myself into...?'_ he thinks to himself as they continued flying, they land along the path to the manor and decide to walk the rest of the way to the gate.

Well, they would have if Meiling hadn't stopped them and tried to stop Marisa, after a shot Danmaku battle, Meiling was out cold, "Why do I feel like I'm siding with the bad side here...?" he mutters to himself while walking past the gate and politely apologising to Meiling for his friend, even if she couldn't hear him.

They walk to the manor and were at the entrance, after knocking a few times, since Akira insisted on at least being polite, his vision distorts for a moment and he finds himself inside the building, up the main staircase is a woman with grey eyes and silver hair, it was The Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya Izayoi.

"Hello Marisa-san." She says plainly, and glances at Akira, "I see you brought a friend. You're not here to help steal anything, are you?" Akira blinks before turning to Marisa, "Okay, I have several questions." Marisa looks slightly bashful, "Uh..."

He sighs while face palming, "I'll ask later... Let me handle this." he clears his throat while turning to Sakuya, "Hello there, I'm Akira Seiryo, a new Resident of Gensokyo. Marisa-san here has been kind enough to show me around and introduce me to multiple other residences of Gensokyo, so we can here with the intent of me introducing myself to those who live here."

Sakuya looks at him for a moment, "Ah, I see. You've taken permanent residence? If Marisa is showing you around then you must be interesting. However, I have orders to stop you from proceeding. If you want to proceed, you'll have to beat me in a Danmaku duel." Akira sweats slightly, he could handle normal enemies just fine now, but if he were to fight Sakuya? He'd get his ass handed to him on a silver plate, complete with tea even.

Thankfully, Marisa was there, and she took the battle for herself, so he only had to watch, and one of those fairy maids came by and gave him some food, and other Fairy Maids showed up to start cleaning the mess the Silver headed Maid and The Witch were making.

He nods in appreciation to the Maid while eating.

After about two minutes, the duel was finished and Marisa won.

But before they walked on, Sakuya spoke up, "Akira, while you may be new, I do also have orders to atleast test your skills." he stops at that, he was so about to be stabbed from every angle possible.

He sighs before flying into the air and summoning his scythe, "Alright, any rules?" Sakuya thinks for a moment, "First hit." he nods, that was atleast manageable, just hit her once...

That would be alot easier if she couldn't stop time.

He gulps slightly, she was just testing his skill, so she shouldn't be-

Suddenly, he was surrounded by knives flying at him from every angle.

He flies forward before the sphere of knives gets too small for a gap to be available to get out of it, he fires a barrage at her, but she diappears before his eyes, hearing something behind him, he turns around quickly while raising his scythe to block Sakuya with a knife in her hand.

"Oh...? You have good battle instincts." she says before disappearing, and starting appearing and disappearing around the place whenever he would locate her, and he was having trouble dodging the knives flying at him every time he sees her.

Marisa was shocked while looking from the sidelines, "She's going all out against him... But this is honestly not fair at all, Akira can't even spot her for more then a second."

Akira was trying to figure out a pattern of her time stopping, and when she ends it, but wasn't able to do so, at this rate, he doubt he'll last much longer.

Just then, he heard something behind him he turns to see a thousand knives floating behind Sakuya, he floats back abit, subconsciously doing so as if he was taking a step back in shock.

"You are good at dodging, but I won't let you dodge this next attack." Sakuya states while raising her arm, preparing to fire them all at her.

_'If I can't dodge it...'_ "I'll face it head on!" he flies towards her at max speed, shocking her and Marisa at the sudden change in tactics from Akira.

What they didn't realise is that Akira was focusing his magic to regulate through his entire body, it hurt like hell, and would kill him in a few seconds due to stress on his body, but he'll come back anyways.

He was seeing everything in slow motion as the knives sailed towards him, he prepared his scythe, when the first knife reached him, he sliced it away from him, and advanced.

_'Faster...'_ he pumps more magic through his body, causing blue like veins to appear around it, he continued swinging at the knives, knocking them away, _'Faster...!'_ his eyes were starting to bleed heavily, but he powered through the pain, he was now swinging his scythe so fast it was leaving an after image, _'FASTER!'_ he breaks through the barrier of knives blocking him from Sakuya and fired a single blast of magic at her, _'Make it!'_

Sakuya was too shocked at the sudden display of speed and desperation to notice the Danmaku bullet, so after a moment, it hit her in her aim, bringing her back to reality.

Akira was grinning at her, "I... Win..." and fell to the ground, unconscious from the stress he had put himself through, after a few moments, his body faded into a mist of blood and darkness before it reforms into his body, Marisa and Sakuya goes over to his body and check on him.

"Marisa... Who is he exactly?" Sakuya decided to ask, making Marisa think.

"Actually, I have no idea. He's only told me his name, the fact he's a Half-Shinigami, the fact he's immortal and apparently he's acquainted with a goddess of sorts." Marisa lamets before the Fairy's carry Akira to a quest room to recover, even if he was fine physically, his mind was still damaged abit due to that, so she was definitely going to chew him out later for that.

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Akira Seiryo  
****Race: Half-Human/Half-Shinigami  
****Title: None**

**HP: 2,000/2,000 (HPR: 40 HP/m)  
****MP: 3,500/3,500 (MPR: 140 MP/m)**

**STR: 15  
****DEX: 20  
****VIT: 20  
****INT: 70  
****WIS: 40  
****LUK: 5**

**Trait: Shinigami [1]**

**[Trait: Shinigami LV1]  
****As a Shinigami, you're stats are naturally higher then a human, even if you're only half Shinigami.  
Doubles stats gained from training, and increases rate stats are gained by +50%  
(Trait can be advanced if conditions are met.)**

**Skills**

**[Seeing the World as a Game - Passive - LVMAX]  
****Allows the user to perceive the world as if it was a video game, this ability is a lesser version of Jee-han's [The Gamer].**

**[Reaper's Scythe - Racial - LV15 12.94%]  
****Allows the user to summon a Scythe as a weapon, the damage, usage and appearance of the scythe is based off of the skill's level  
****Damage: 300 DMG  
****Effects: Fear Induce - when summoned, a 15% chance to inflict fear on an enemy (Will only effect the first time summoned per person.)**

**[Shinigami Eye's - Racial - LVMAX]  
****Allows the user to focus their eyes, turning them red, to see the remaining lifespan of an individual.  
****Chance to inflict fear: 10%**

**[Mimicry of Skills - Innate Ability]  
****Allows the user to mimic the skills of those they befriend, the friendship must be both ways.  
****Current friends  
****Reimu Hakurei: 11.23%  
****Marisa Kirisame: 29.02%  
****Fujiwara no Mokou: 50%  
Kaguya Houraisan: 50%**  
**Eirin Yagokoro: 10%  
Reisen Udongein Inaba: 5%  
**

**[Magic - Active - LV10 62.80%]  
****Allows the user to use magic to attack or defend from other magical attacks  
****Affinity: Light, Heat  
****Cost: Varies**

**[Manipulation Host - Sub-Innate Ability]  
****Allows the user to manipulate certain things they've mimicked.  
****Types: Eternity, ****Instantaneous, Fire**

**[Flight - Active - LV25 26.64%]**  
**Allows the user to fly around by using magic.  
Due to Phoenix ability, flight speed can be doubled for x1.5 the normal cost.**  
**Speed: 25 km/h**  
**Cost: 75 MP/m**


	2. Subterranean Animism Substitute

**A/N: Wow, people liked this alot more then I thought they would...**

**Mynameiszake:** I'm glad you enjoy it. And I'm glad you enjoy my other works as well.

**Arhimondex:** I'm basing Akira's knowledge of Touhou under my own knowledge, so he doesn't know everything about it, so he isn't going to know every immortal out there in Gensokyo.

I am moving abit too fast, since this was meant to be a one shot I wanted to get some of the main points with comedy dealt with in a rediculous way. and just because Mokou and Kaguya's bars are at 50%, doesn't meant much.

For example, is Yukari was at 50%, she'd see him as a very _personal_ servant, or a very dense but friendly Shinigami, while people are Flandre and Cirno could see him as an older brother figure (Even though he is possibly one of the youngest people in Gensokyo), after all, even if relationships are laballed with a percentage in this story, it doesn't mean every relationship is going to come out the same.

**jwright1320:** Thanks, and I am. (I'm saying this alot in this Author Note.)

**Nguyn Duy Lc:** Thanks, and I am.

**Creepyboss:** Thanks.

**Yousef wick:** I am, because there is alot of possitive responses to it.

**Guest:** Glad you like it, and honestly I'm always kind of disappointed when I look for Touhou Fanfiction, and not find any that I like, like I tried finding any good crossovers with Koishi the other day, and theres only like, to my counting, about 4 good ones, one not having her labelled but she was a main part since she was the Public Safety Commission president in Rosario + Vampire (That was actually a pretty good read).

**Grey Sanders:** To be fair, what characters in Touhou FLY directly at the opponent and and bat away their attacks, only one I think would do that is Youmu and maybe a few others, but their aren't enough that people would expect it. It's only happened once for most characters, and since they now of his trick, they'll expect it and not fall for it again.

And I said this before, but Akira's knowledge on Touhou is based off my own, so as I learn more stuff, he'll learn it in the story as well. That's why I didn't mention Eirin being a Hourai Immortal, and also to cover up missed information I forget to add earlier.

* * *

Last time on A Friendly Project  
_"Marisa... Who is he exactly?" Sakuya decided to ask, making Marisa think._

_"Actually, I have no idea. He's only told me his name, the fact he's a Half-Shinigami, the fact he's immortal and apparently he's acquainted with a goddess of sorts." Marisa lamets before the Fairy's carry Akira to a quest room to recover, even if he was fine physically, his mind was still damaged abit due to that, so she was definitely going to chew him out later for that._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Subterranean Animism Substitute**

* * *

Akira woke up with possibly the biggest headache of his life, he raises a hand, or at least tried to, when he realised something was on it, he looked down to see Marisa sleeping, he must of been out for awhile then.

_'I am so going to get chewed out for this.'_ he sighs before sitting up and gently flicking Marisa's forehead, causing the girl to wake up, "Akira...?" he waves at her, a moment later her eyes fill with hate and she fires a Danmaku bullet into his face, knocking him back into the bed.

"I... Probably deserve that..." he groans as he sits back up as Marisa hugs him while crying, but why was she so upset? It's not like he was going to die from what he did.

He decides to hug her back anyways, "Hey Marisa, how long have I been out?" said witch looked up at him, "it's been around 18 hours now." he looks in shock, how the hell was he out for so long, and he lost so much time to prepare for Subterranean Animism.

After awhile, Sakuya came in and saw him awake, bowed to him and disappeared, seems like she was getting someone.

A few minutes later, Remilia and Patchouli both came into the room, he understood Remilia, but why was Patchouli there?

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Akira-san. I am the owner of this manor, Remilia Scarlet. And this here is our Librarian, Patchouli Knowledge." Akira bows his head towards them, "It is nice to meet you as well, even if you know my name already, it's only proper I introduce myself. I am Akira Seiryo, Half-Shinigami."

Remilia nods to him, before she said anything, Patchouli walked over to him, "Do you know how much damage you caused your body? If you hadn't of been immortal of would of died for certain there. And do you know what that did to your mind?! If you weren't so lucky it could of caused permanent brain damage as well as make you visually impaired."

Patchouli kept going on and on about how he messed up, after abit he raised his hand to stop her, "Alright, I get it... I messed up. It's just that I couldn't think of anything else to do at the time."

If Marisa was telling the truth, it would be around... 5 in the morning at the moment, after Marisa finally let go of him, he stands up.

Remilia spoke up in a curious tone, "Although, you are quite interesting yourself, Akira-san. Especially because I can't see any of your fate." he looks at her in confusion, how did he not have a fate? Could it be the Hourai Elixir? His gaming ability? Or something else entirely?

"Well, that's not completely true, I can see some of your fate, but only those involving other people you've befriended." he looks rather interested at that, but also saw the smug expression on her face, confusing him even more, but he decides to ignore it.

He closes his eyes and takes in a breath, suddenly the three in the room felt a pressure on them, but it fades as soon as it came, "Akira...?" he looks towards Marisa, "Yeah, what's up?" she looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Did you just do something?" he scratches the back of his head, "Well, I just tested out my magic to see if anything felt different. why, did I do something?" he raised a brow, but now it seemed the three girls in the room were avoiding his question, odd.

He stays around and manages to befriend all important people in the Scarlet Mansion, some only barely, while others, like Hong Meiling, was at 30%.

When he leaves at around 10 AM, Marisa comes with him, but partway back to her place, he tells her he want's to go catch up on training he missed yesterday, which she agrees with.

so how here he was, in the Youkai forest all alone, so he decided to open his status, and got alot of pop ups.

**Due to stressing your body physically and recovering, you've gained 10 STR, 5 VIT and 10 DEX.  
****Due to stressing your magic and recovering, you've gained 20 INT and 10 WIS.  
****Due to surviving bodily break down, you've gained 5 LUK.**

**Gamer Update v1.01  
****Added Trait: [Hourai Immortal]  
****Updated Trait: [Shinigami]  
****Added skills: [Dominating Will]**

**You've gained the title: [Reckless Shinigami]**

...

_'Oh hey, she actually did update it.' _he decides to look at his new trait and title, _'Alright, fully recover HP and MP on death, makes sense. Also, no negative status effects? Would that include being drunk? Or maybe it's a mental thing that I can get rid of effects when I want to, making it so I can instantly sober up? And that title... While the fact the name is abit degrading, it gives me a higher chance of success with plans if it's reckless in nature.'_ he groans while looking at his stats.

**Name: Akira Seiryo  
Race: Half-Human/Half-Shinigami  
Title: [Reckless Shinigami]**

**HP: 2,500/2,500 (HPR: 62 HP/m)  
MP: 4,500/4,500 (MPR: 225 MP/m)**

**STR: 25  
DEX: 30  
VIT: 25  
INT: 90  
WIS: 50  
LUK: 10**

he looks at them, his physical stats were falling behind, since there was alot of people incredibly stronger then him, like Suika or Yuugi, although he doubts he can ever best an Oni in raw strength...

_'What's this Dominating Will skill?'_ he wonders to himself while opening it.

**[Dominating Will - Active - LV1 21.50%]**  
**Allows you to push your will onto others, depending on how high your stats are, it will have less or more of an effect.**  
**Causes [Slow] on all beings by -10%**  
**If twice as strong, will induce [Fear] into a target.**  
**If thrice as strong, can cause targets to be knocked out.**

So... Like Naruto Killing Intent, but without wanting to kill the target... That's pretty good to be honest in this world.

Plus, if he could use it in Danmaku, then slowing down his opponent could be incredibly useful.

Also, he seemed to have got his Shinigami Trait to level up, he checks it and it seems to award triples points instead of double, and it now happens twice as normal instead of x1.5 as normal.

That would make training alot easier, he decides to look around for abit, and finds a chopped down log all alone, he test to see if he could lift it with his 25 strength, and could barely do it, so he decides to lay down and start bench pressing the giant log to help increase his strength.

He continued to do it until his muscles ached, in which case he rolls the log off to the side and looks at his STR and VIT, as both went up.

STR was now 35 and VIT was now 30, it wasn't much, but now all his stats - minus Luck - were 30 or above.

He decides it'll probably be a good idea to practice Danmaku to increase his magic skill, so he does that for a while before he hears something in the tree line, he turns to see a... small child with a green bow...

_'Oh, hey it's Cirno.'_ this could actually be interesting, since he believed in a Danmaku match, Cirno was around his level.

"Hey! I challenge you to a Danmaku Battle!" he sweat drops before smiling and floating into the air, "Alright, let's see what you got." he summons his scythe and was at the ready, Cirno wastes no time firing a barrage of Danmaku at him, it was projectiles of ice, he uses his scythe to spin around and bat the Ice away while also using it to fire Danmaku.

The higher levels in magic made it easier to do more complex base Danmaku patterns, and made it easier to concentrate on dodging or blocking in his case while firing Danmaku.

Which made him think, if he maxed it out, would he fire Danmaku subconsciously? he doubt it, but it would be interesting.

He flies upwards to avoid a sword of ice Cirno had made to try and hit him, he pulled a spell card out of no where and crushes it in his hand, making it shatter, "Reaper's Deal 'Indiscriminate Blade'!" he swings at Cirno, who noticed the line and was actually smarter then Marisa for a second and flew out of the way to avoid it as it grew is size and flashed bright before fading.

_'First time seeing it and she dodged it, nice...'_ he would complement her, but they were in a match right now, so he'll save it for later.

They kept going at it for a few minutes before Cirno eventually get's hit and sighs, since she probably went for one hit matches.

Akira smiles at her while landing, "Hey, those were some pretty nice moves out there. Name's Akira Seiryo, what's yours?" he had his scythe away by now, making him slightly less terrifying to look at.

Cirno floats in the air and smiles, "Thanks, it's because I'm Cirno, The Strongest!" he laughs slightly, and pats her on the head, "Sure thing. While you may be strong (Abnormally so for fairies), you still lack the tactics to put that strength to good use, how about I try and help you so you can become stronger?" he offered.

About five minutes later, he was helping Cirno improve her Spell Cards, and her movement while in battle, which she was rather happy about, and thanked him and said that she'll challenge him another day before flying off to who knows where.

Now that that's over with, time to accept all those skills from 'Mimicry of Skills'.

**Due to advancing your friendship with [****Remilia Scarlet], [****Patchouli Knowledge], [****Sakuya Izayoi], [****Hong Meiling], [****Koakuma] and [Cirno], ****you've gained the skills [Unarmed Combat], [Knife Combat], [Magic: fire, water, wood, metal, earth, sun, and moon], [Manipulation: Time, Space], and [Devil Shout]**

**Due to your nature as a Shinigami, [Knife Combat] has changed to [Scythe Combat]**

Alright, those first four skills made sense, Hong Meiling and Sakuya did fight with their fist and weapons respectfully, the magic was obviously from Patchouli, Manipulation of Time and Space was Sakuya and, but what was Devil shout?

**[Devil Shout - Active - LV1 0.00%]  
****Allows the user to shout to summon Devil's to their aid.  
****Last: 10 minutes  
****Cost: 1,000 MP per summon**

Oh... Wait, if he was right, couldn't Remilia do this?

He sighs, it lasted 10 minutes, so maybe he should try it out to see what he could summon and maybe have a sparing partner for a few minutes?

He was still in the Youkai Forest, so it would probably be a bad idea to do it near Devils like the Scarlet Sisters, since Vampire was a sub-species of devils.

Akira sighs, maybe he just won't use it, not like he needs to summon anything anyways.

Although, if he did train the skill, having an army on command would also be nice...

He shakes his head, there wasn't any need for an army, Danmaku battles are done one on one, plus he wasn't Naruto, no need to defeat enemies with overwhelming force.

The Shinigami sighs before looking at the sky, it was around midday, maybe he should go visit Eientei before heading back to Marisa?

He nods to himself, becoming better friends with the residents of Eientei would be a good idea, so he flies over to the Bamboo forest and sees a a torrent of flames shoot into the sky, Kaguya and Mokou were probably fighting again.

He flies down and lands in Eientei's main outdoor area, where Eirin and Reisen were watching the fight, he waves a hand towards them, which they wave back before focusing on the fight.

After about ten minutes, Mokou saw Akira out of the corner of her eye, so she yelled out, "Hey Kaguya! let's stop for a moment, Akira is here." KAguya looks down and spots him as well, the two nod in some sort of neutral truce of some kind.

The two flies down towards him, and he greets them happily, and apologises for not being able to visit yesterday.

the three sit down and talk, while the two female immortals seemed to be butting heads every so often, he didn't pay it much mind, as he knew they were enemies and are only getting along for the moment since he was here.

He manages to become better friends with Reisen and Eirin, and even met Tewi, after abit he leaves, but apparently Mokou and Kaguya gave him gifts, he got some cake and some Yakitori from them. which he thanked them for before flying off to Marisa.

He lands at the front door and noticed it slightly open, probably expecting him, he suddenly had the primal urge to meme while kicking open the door singing All Star by Smash Mouth, but he does do so...

Instead, he kicks down the door and yells, "I got us Cake and Chicken!"

So, after eating, he had a few hours of reading to do, which would take up the rest of his day since he missed yesterdays.

He only stopped reading to have dinner, and he read far into the night, since he did physical training today, he didn't see a need to sneak out to train some more, so after reading until 2 in the morning, he goes to sleep.

* * *

It has been two weeks now since he visited the Scarlet Devil mansion, and he made sure to visit both Eientei, The Hakurei Shrine, and the Mansion many times during the two weeks.

He made sure by the end of the first week he returned the books and rented them would for the remaining time, which Marisa was happy enough to give him money for.

Akira met a few new people, namely Alice, Flandre, and Suika.

He had trained his stats and skills as well to be better, now other then luck all of his stats were 50 or above, but it did get much harder to train afterwards.

Just then he saw something in the distance, it was a giant Geyser shooting up.

_'Seems like SA is starting now, I'll need to go to Hakurei Shrine to meet up with Reimu and Marisa, but wait... Didn't those two build a hot spring on it?'_ he sighs before landing at the Hakurei Shrine and waving at the two, "Yo! So I'm guessing you saw it too?"

They nod, "We were going to go over and investigate it just now, since this is the first possible incident to happen while you are here, do you wish to come with?"

He smiles and nods, and with that, the three sets off towards the Geyser.

Once they get close by they begin investigating the area around it, they noticed how spirits were floating out of where the Geyser is.

For some reason, he was able to tell what kind of spirits they were, maybe it was because of him being half Shinigami, "Earth Spirits, odd... Those shouldn't be coming up in such large numbers..." he muses to himself while the girls talked.

After abit they flew down to see what was going on, and Akira was going to try talking to the spirits, "Excuse me, could you perhaps tell me what's going on?" he asked one that floated towards them.

"..." he floated off a moment later, making him sigh, "Well, guess they're not willing to answer." he was about to try again, but Marisa spoke up, "Hey, look! The Geyser is forming a hot spring!" he looked to where she was pointing and saw that there was indeed a hot spring forming in a small hole in the ground.

"Well, that's interesting..." he rubs his chin in thought, he didn't know how this was going to go compared to the canon route, but he was interested in what will happen if he express his interest in going down when the Youkai try conscripting Reimu or Marisa into solving it.

_'Ah... But then I'd have to face off against people like Yuugi, Utsuho, Satori and... I think Reimu will still get Koishi since she goes to Moriya shrine to try talking with the goddesses_ there.' he sighs while looking at Reimu and Marisa comically talk about whether or not to build a Spa there, which was quite funny to say the least.

After awhile, they manage to do so, and the Residents of the human village and a few Youkai enjoyed it before he visited The Hakurei Shrine to see Yukari talking to Reimu and Marisa about going down to investigate.

He waves slightly while walking towards them, "Yo, did I miss something? And sorry for asking, but who are you Miss?" he directed that last part to Yukari, who laughed slightly.

"Oh~? You must be this Akira I've heard abit about, it's nice to meet you, I'm Yukari Yakumo." he bows his head to her lightly before scratching his chin.

"Yukari... Yukari... Ah! That's right!" he clears his throat for a moment, "Ami told me to tell you 'Hi'." Yukari looked mildly shocked.

"Oh, you know Ami-chan? You must be rather important to have gotten her attention." he laughs slightly, "Well, she is the reason I'm in Gensokyo to begin with, so I'm at least acquainted with her. But she is rather nice, guiding me here to find a new home and all that." Yukari nods, "Yes, she often had a soft spots for half Youkai, often saying 'their the balance between humans and Youkai', which while true, is a bit repetitive when she's the goddess of balance."

He laughs, and the two continued talking for abit while Reimu and Marisa looked on in mild shock.

"I-Is Yukari getting along with Akira...? Better yet, they seem to be good friends already." Marisa said, making Reimu speak up, "No, I know the Gap Hag, she's up to something..."

After abit Akira got the notification for Yukari being added... and it was at 1%.

_'Granted, I didn't expect it to be easy to get the ability to manipulate Reality, but that's abit... Low_...' he doesn't give any outwardly reaction to his disappointment.

"Well, since you're new here, you've had awhile to train, so why not try resolving this incident?" he stares at Yukari in mild shock, while everyone elses jaw was slightly open.

_'I mean, if I go then I'll have the ability to meet more people... Namely Utsuho, but I don't think I can win against any of them... Unless I manage to convince them peacefully? That could work for a few people, but some others will be a hassle...'_ he nods to himself before speaking up, "I'm willing to give it a try, if anything, if I gather information for Reimu or Marisa, then if I fail they can have an easier time in there."

He was Immortal, so it was logical he went first as the scout, that must he what Yukari is thinking, but told him to try resolve it himself to get his spirits up, "And, on the off chance I don't need to fall back, what am I meant to be doing? You say resolve the Incident, but we have no knowledge on what's down there. At least I don't."

Yukari laughs slightly, "Well, think of it as a game, go and investigate what's happening, whose causing it, and put a stop to it if you can, if not, come back and tell us what you find."

Akira nods before looking at the spot where the Geyser shoots up, "Well, I guess I'll be going then." he was about to fly off, but Yukari stopped him, "Do you not want assistance?" he stops for a moment and thinks.

"Is it possible for you to see what I'm doing? And if so, can you set it up so everyone can? This may get rid of the need of having to retell my information." Yukari nods, "Ah, that's simple to do, anything else?"

He shakes his head, "I appreciate it, but for my first Incident, while it may sound arrogant, I want to at least try it solo." Yukari nods before managing to set up a TV that gives a Cinimatic view of him, and translates what he hears to the TV for audio.

With that, he sets off towards the Geyser and flies down to what lies below.

The moment he got a distance down, he saw a bunch of fairies and a few Sunflower Fairies attacked him, he managed to dodge the attacks easily and, since they were fairies, he decide to pump more magic then usual to one shot them to save himself the trouble.

After abit Rocks seem to start falling from the ceiling, so he dodge does and shoot at a few more fairies before suddenly from above, a green haired girl in a bucket appears, and with no words exchanged, they begin battle.

He was able to handle all of the normal patterns she used with ease as he fired barrage after barrage at the bucket girl, after awhile, she uses a spell card, which he manages to easily avoid before managing to knock her out from the Danmaku bullets.

"Alright, on to the next..." he hadn't even pulled his scythe out yet, he continues on wards, shooting fairies as he sees them, but he gets stopped by a voice, "Oh? A human? How unsual." he looks forward to see Yamame, an Earth Spider.

"Did you come to play underground? They're having a big feast down there now. So they won't turn away anyone, so go have fun." the Earth Spider said to the half Shinigami.

He speaks up with a smile, "Ah, sorry to bother you miss, so I'll be on my way to the feast." he bows his head politely to the Earth Spider before flying ahead, he sighs, he managed to avoid one of the stage bosses.

The cave seems to have a faint green lighting instead of the light from the surface, he didn't know how far he was in, but he didn't question it.

He continues blasting fairies and now the Yin-Yang Orbs trying to blast him, which weren't alive, as such he doesn't care if he blast them apart in one shot.

After awhile, he sees a girl with wavy blonde hair and green eyes, already knowing who this is, he knew he wasn't getting past her without a fight.

He manages to above the first barrage, but she uses a spell card afterwards to create floating green magic that stayed in place but created more towards him, forcing him to fly forward.

After manage to dodge it, the girl left, but he had a feeling that was the fake one.

Akira continues onwards, blasting fairies and Yin-Yang Orbs without a care, this was actually kind of dull, and they were using Danmaku like it was Lunatic mode... Is this what Reimu felt like? Is this why she was so apathetic to some things?

He sees Parsee up ahead, "Oh, are you a human? What does a human want in the former Capital?" he uses the information from before to answer, "I heard about a feast going on, so I was coming to take part in it." he answered casually.

"I see... I'm Parsee, I over see this bridge, however, I cannot let you pass." he sighs, there goes the idea of not fighting, "Very well, let's do this the old fashion way."

He starts firing a barrage of Danmaku while Parsee makes large blast of Danmaku that were difficult to avoid, he'd probably have to use a Spell Card here, but he'll hold out until needed.

Once he hit her enough, she used a spell card, which created green orbs that left behind flowers which he had to avoid, after the spell card she uses more large blast of Danmaku and then uses another spell card.

This one created a second version of her that couldn't be injured, and both the original and the copy shot Danmaku, after managing to cancel that one, she instantly goes into another spell card, which launched kunais that seemed to explode on contact and shot Danmaku out of the explosions.

After hitting her enough, she finally went down, he huffs, that was slightly tiring, but oh well, time to continue on.

Back at the Hakurei Shrine, a large assortment of people were gathered, some with snacks watching Akira battle through wave after wave of Fairies, Yin-Yang Orbs, and getting into three Danmaku duels with other people without getting a single hit or using a spell card.

"Jeez, he really has improved, hasn't he?" Marisa said, she hadn't had a duel with him in awhile, so she didn't know how much he has improved.

"Yes, he has... And he isn't even trying, look." Yukari zoomed in the camera to show his face, which was bored.

"Holy cow, how good did he get with only about two and a half weeks of training?" Suika asked, Reimu had explained to her about how he was pathetic, but the speed of which he was getting stronger excited the Oni.

"I'm not too sure, but I believe it ties in with his ability." Remilia states while sipping some tea before looking at Yukari, "He doesn't know we're all watching, does he?" literally everyone he has made friends with were in the main room of the Hakurei Shrine watching the TV.

Mokou and Kaguya were at the front holding a custom made body pillow of Akira that Eirin made, and no one was willing to comment on it, as they didn't want to piss the two immortals off.

Back with Akira, he had just encounter Yuugi and the two were fighting, but after abit they stop and start talking.

"I like you! We'll have lots more fun, so keep following until you can't take anymore!" He smiles at Yuugi, "I apologise, but I didn't come here for drinking." he tries to fly around, but Yuugi gets in his way, "umm... Ma'am, I have important business to take care of, how about after I take care of it, I'll come back and we can have a drinking game?" Yuugi seems to consider it before nodding, "Sure, just to make sure, what's your name? I'm Yuugi Hoshiguma."

"I'm Akira Seiryo, Half-Shinigami, You must be an Oni, right? Perhaps if you help me by answering a few questions, I'll even be the one buying." Yuugi smiles, "I knew I liked you!" he pats him on the back rather heavily.

"Alright, so you have any questions?" he nods, "yeah, I'm down here because of Geyser that shot up and is releasing Earth Spirits onto the surface, do you know a possible cause for this?"

"Huh? They're pouring out? let's see... A Geyser probably means it's the Palace of the Earth Spirits." he nods, "Palace of the Earth Spirits? Sounds pretty important." he looks around and see- basically a palace, "I'm gonna assume it's that." he points at it, getting a nod from Yuugi.

"Before you go, how about a short match?" the Oni grins at him before she jumps back and fires a barrage of Danmaku, he sighs before raising his hand, "I am the blade of my Scythe, [Rho Aias]!" When he asked Marisa, she said it was just a really advanced Barrier that could take a hell of a beating, so it classified as a Spell Card.

He glares lightly before speaking again, "Immortality is my body, and magic my blood, [Reinforcement]!" he used a lesser form of what he did with Sakuya about two weeks ago while summoning his scythe.

His scythe looked plenty different now, instead of an metal blade, it was an ethereal red blade off of a techno looking scythe head, honestly, he didn't like to look of it, it's why he hasn't been using it until now, but hey, he needs to be serious against Yuugi.

He uses the scythe to cut through the magic coming his way and made his way up to Yuugi and prepared to punch her, she raised a hand to block the punch, but she was actually surprised when it pushed her hand back only a cm.

_'This guy's actually pretty strong for a non-Oni.'_ she thought to herself while grinning, she was about to punch him back, but he grabbed onto her hand and flipped over her, and aimed a heavy blow of magic at her back.

"Playing dirty, huh?" she grins at him before he dodged as she punched right above his head, the shock-waves that came off it honestly scared him, that would kill him in one shot most likely.

He flew away while firing a barrage of bullets and defending himself with his scythe, this was getting stupidly hard, maybe he'd have to pull out that recreation he managed to make, but he'll be tired afterwards.

_'No, I can't make another spell card of it for a week after using it, I need to use it sparingly...'_ because of the power of the spell, it took time before he could make one again, Marisa told him that was technically the first spell to behave as such.

He pulls a card out and calls out, "Death Sign [Reaper's Sentence]!" he crushes it in his hand and swings his scythe.

Suddenly, over a hundred different beams of light surrounds Yuugi, Akira holds his free hand out and snaps his fingers, causing each of them to flash brightly and slice at anything near them.

He looks at Yuugi, who only had a small cut on her cheek, "Man, you really are going all out... But, you drew blood, so I guess it's your win. So congrats! Since you're this powerful, I'm sure you'll have no problem at the Palace of the Earth Spirits!" she grins up at him happily while he got the notification that he got her as a friend, and at 15% no less.

"That was a great match, you even made me summon my scythe." he unsummons it and stretches, "I'll make my way to the Palace now, I'll catch ya later, okay?" he waves goodbye to the Oni before flying off to the Palace, he sighs, he was gonna have to fight Satori, which concerned him slightly.

He flies through the entrance to the castle and sees a two tailed cat, _'Ah, it's Rin.'_ he dodges and manages to defeat the cat and starts destroying a few Orbs before Rin shows up again, after defeating her a second time and defeating more fairies, he stops as he sees someone fly over to him, a moment later, she looked at him in mild shock, but decides to say nothing about why.

"A Visitor? May I ask why you're here?" he knew she could read his mind, but the fact she was asking him was nice.

"Ah, a Geyser suddenly formed up on the surface and with it a bunch of Earth Spirits started to pile out, I came down to investigate the cause of it and possibly prevent it if possible... Ah, my bad, I forgot it's rude to not introduce yourself, I'm Akira Seiryo, Half-Shinigami. And you are?"

"I'm Satori Komeiji, the master of the Palace of the Earth Spirits. You said something about a Geyser? Hm, a geyser... I wonder if one of my pets did something they shouldn't have again?"

"Pet? Do you mean like that cat that could fire Danmaku, because you got some crazy pets if that's normal here." Satori laughs abit, "Yes, they can be rather odd at times... Give me a second... Oh, what is she thinking?" Satori muttered to herself.

"Perhaps we can talk for abit before I send you on your way? It seems one of my pets are the cause, and I'd like to inform you as to what she's capable of." Akira shrugs, hey, he didn't need to fight Satori, so that's a bonus.

They go and sit at a table and Satori asked if he'd like some tea, which he denies before spawning two tea cups for the two.

Back at Hakurei shrine, people were trying to convince Mokou and Kaguya from destroying the place, and some saying that they're dealing with it too, confusing some of the people Akira didn't know so well.

After a pleasant chat, she gives directions to the next area he had to go to, and also called her cat out of hiding, "Now Rin, don't stop the man from doing his job, okay?"

Huh, guess he had another free pass on a boss... Seriously, why doesn't Reimu/Marisa/anyone never talk things out? He conserved so much energy for the final fight.

He bows to Satori, "Thank you for the hospitality, I'll take my leave now." she nods to him before he flies off, towards the Remains of the Blazing Hell.

"Damn it's hot... And..." he looks down at the endless fire, "Glad I can fly, being immortal in there does not sound like a good time." he groans before firing at more Orbs and after abit, evil spirits trying to harm him.

After a couple of minutes, he reaches the deepest part of the underground city, and damn it was hot, he actually took his jacket off and tied it around his waist, giving a pretty good view for those watching at the shrine.

_'That's weird, why is my friend ship with everyone not maxed going up abit... Minus those I've just met... Odd.'_ he muses to himself before continuing for awhile, defeating Crows/Ravens, he doesn't remember which it was... Probably Ravens.

He was honestly surprised he managed to get this far on his own, and he felt pretty confident about himself, now, all that's left is to enter the Nuclear Furnace and face Utsuho...

_'Side note: Am I immune to Radioactivity?'_ he thinks to himself before entering, "Well, the Hourai Elixir makes it so I'm immune to most disease, so Radiation poisoning should be fine... I'm probably gonna have a headache later though, aren't I...?"

He slumps over before entering, "I finally found you!" he looks over to see the culprit of this whole mess, Utsuho Reiuji, better known as Okuu...

_'I am so going to spoil her once I become her friend...'_ he decides to let her speak, "You're the weird person from above everyone's talking about, right? I heard you were coming to find me but I couldn't find you anywhere."

He raises a hand, "If I had stayed at the palace, would you have come to me? Just checking." she nods before continuing, "You're trying to stop the geyser, right?"

He nods, "yes and no, namely because Reimu would have my ass if I took away the Geyser since the spa would stop working, I'm mostly here to try find a way to stop the Spirits from leaking out to the surface."

"Oh... Is that it?" Utsuho suddenly looked alot less threatening, as she was smiling, "For a second, I thought we'd have to fight or something, but if you wanna do that, I'm sure Mistress could figure something out." Akira looks slightly bewildered, so he decides to speak up to see if this could work.

"Although, the Geyser is pretty big, and does cause quite abit of damage to it's surroundings, is it possible to lessen the amount at least, or is that not possible?" he asked her, making her think for a moment.

"Well... one of the ways would either slow down production or make multiple exhaust holes... But anyways, we need to fight." whelp, there goes the idea of not fighting.

"Um... Why?" Utsuho freezes for a moment before grinning, "I don't know, we just do!" he sighs, this may of been Ami pulling strings here. she's probably just doing this so he can prove to the few watching at the shrine how much he's progressed, or maybe it was a a test from Ami to see how he was going.

"Alright then, let's get started." he summons his scythe and prepared himself, to dodge an all surrounding blast of Danmaku three times in a row before she uses a Spell Card which fired large balls of magic with small ones flying in between, he kept firing to disable the spell card.

After beating it, she starts to fly around while shooting beams of magic at him which he dodged rather expertly, and after awhile she uses another spell card.

This one created giant balls of magic, which he was starting to think were suns given the heat coming off them, and them them towards him, but they burnt out and shrank quickly, giving him ample chance to dodge them while firing at her.

He manages to break the spell as well, before having to dodge a crisscross pattern of Danmaku three times before the next spell card.

Akira was surprised he hasn't been hit yet, considering everything.

Suddenly he had to dodge a total of ten giant red balls of magic circling Utsuho, while also avoiding the smaller projectiles trying to throw him off, he couldn't dodge it all while shooting, so it was abit difficult to cancel the card, so he he had to wait until it was done.

She starts flying around while shooting beams again, then surrounding shots of yellow translucent orbs, which she repeated twice while he shot at her.

Suddenly, she flies off and a ring appears around him, he thinks for a moment before thinking, _'Oh crap.'_ the ring suddenly increases in size and shoots off projectiles, he actually got hit a few times and dear lord they hurt!

He manages to get out of it, but most of his shirt was now destroyed and he spit some blood out, but a second after it left his mouth, the blood evaporated.

"Well, it seems like this fights about to end, don't you think so?" Utsuho was grinning at him, "Yeah, I'll show you the Ultimate Power!" he laughs slightly, he hoped this worked.

"How about a game? I have something which I would consider the Ultimate Spell, so how about it, the Ultimate Power against the Ultimate Spell, which will win?" he pulls a Spell Card out of his pocket, Utsuho seemed to consider it for a moment before readily agreeing, as she wanted to prove her power to him.

"Alright, this'll take a moment, so could you be kind enough to not attack?" another agreement, whelp, looks like he was ready to go...

The card began floating in his hand as magic began to surround him, he only had one shot after casting this, and it was defined by a random chance, so he hoped it worked.

"I am the Blade of my scythe... Immortality is my body, and magic my blood... I have reaped over a thousand Souls..." he begins the chant.

Back at The Hakurei Shrine, they were actually panicking, because they could _feel_ the magic Akira was producing, which should be impossible for how far he was from them.

"Unaware of beginning, nor aware of the end... Went through Madness to perform my duty... Yet, my life holds no meaning if it can't end..." he activates his Shinigami eye's while brandishing his scythe with his free hand.

"I'll remain alone on a hill of corpses... [Soul Reaper Works]!" everything turns black for a moment.

Back at the Hakurei shrine, all of the magic they felt disappeared, and the TV seemed to loose connection, which Yukari messed with for a moment and it manages to reconnect, what they saw next shocked them slightly.

Akira was on a literal hill of corpse, looking down at Utsuho, whose face seemed to perfectly represent fear.

They listen to him speak, _"This is the Soul Reaper Works, a representation of my past... Every being I've killed has had their soul copied and placed in this reality. This is what I meant by the Ultimate Spell, one that over writes reality itself."_

Yukari actually looked impressed, but a few of the others seemed to have the same expression on their face as Utsuho, maybe it was an effect of the spell Akira cast.

_"Now then..."_ Akira grins slightly, "Shall we begin?" he begins making his way towards Utsuho, but out of pure fear, she start to try flying away, but her body was shaking so much she couldn't do so.

She fell to her knees while clenching her chest, she was finding it hard to breath, unknown to her, Akira breathed out a sigh of relief.

_'Good, looks like the effect of Soul Reaper Works activated, And it looks like it was the 10% chance one as well... I kinda feel bad for her, but she won't be able to listen well enough to know I don't mean harm with the [Dread] status effect on... Whelp, I might as well finish this.'_

He starts making his way down the hill with his scythe rested on his shoulder and his eyes glowed red as the sky slowly turned pitch black as light faded.

"St-Stay b-back!" she was trying to crawl away, but her body wasn't listening to her, and she was crying that it was actually tearing him apart having to do this.

He right in front of her now, and raised his scythe, Utsuho cried out for help while closing her eyes, at that moment nothing but his scythes blade and eyes could be seen, he spoke up, "Don't worry... You won't die." before swinging down and impaling her with his scythe.

Reality distorts for a moment before Akira was back at the Nuclear Furnace carrying an unconscious Utsuho while looking unsure of himself.

"She's going to be terrified of me for this, I can tell." he says that before flying back to the Palace of Earth Spirits.

Those watching were disturbed greatly at what just happened, the kind and friendly Akira had just seemed like death itself for a few moments, but they listen to his next sentence carefully, _"Damn, it took alot of magic to not kill her with the Soul Reaper Works, I'm glad I manage to get a non-lethal version of it, but having to refill their entire magic reserve is not ideal."_

Yukari switches the TV off before speaking, "I think we've seen enough... Reimu, when he gets back, tell him I'm interested in that Last Spell Card of his." Yukari finishes before stepping into a gap that closed behind her.

"Great, he's got the hag's attention..." Reimu sighs before yelling out to everyone, "Alright, all of you it's time for you to get out of my shrine!" after a few moments, everyone leaves to go back to their homes.

Back with Akira, he was currently being scolded by Satori for scaring her pet so much.

After awhile, and managing to talk it out with Satori after she understands why he did so, which confused him, shouldn't she be able to read his mind to get that information?

He doesn't think anymore on it, but he decides to watch over Utsuho with Rin in company until she woke up.

"AHH!" Speaking of which, she's up.

"Ah, you're awake, I would say good morning, but I think it's already past lunch." he smiles at her, she stares at him for a few moment before tearing up, "I-I'm Bewwy sowwy~!" he looked on in mild interest, This oddly enough reminded him of Shamiko form that one anime.

He pets her lightly on the head, "Hey, hey. If anyone should be apologising, it's me. I probably scared you half to death with that final spell." she freezes up, seemed the effects of [Dread] on sentient beings was much worse then on common animals, since it can cause mental trauma.

_'I need a way to help her out...'_ he thinks for a moment before nodding to himself and looking to Rin, "Hey, you mind watching her? I'm gonna go ask Satori-san about something." getting a nod from the Kasha as he leaves the room, if he had bothered to listen to what they were starting to speak about, he would hear Utsuho ask very childishly why he was there, which Rin would of explained that their Mistress took an interest in him.

He finds Satori a few rooms over, "Ah, Satori-san, would you mind if-" he looks to see Koishi talking with with her, "Oh, I see you're busy, should I leave?" he points to the door, making the Satori wave him off, "No, no. It's fine, I was just talking with my sister." he nods before coming over to them, "Satori-san's sister? Nice too meet you, I'm Akira Seiryo."

Koishi looked at him for a moment before tilting her head, "You look funny." he recoils, as if physically hurt from three simple words, he decides to play it off comically by leaning against the nearest wall and holding his chest, "I had no idea words could hurt so badly..." that got a laugh out of Koishi, who flew over to him, "Ne, Ne, Mister! You could see me, even if I didn't allow it, how'd you do it!" she looked rather excited, but he was confused greatly.

"Huh? I'm not doing anything. Why wouldn't I be allowed to see you?" Koishi laughs and flies around him while hugging his neck from behind, "Sis, Sis! This guy is cool!" the other Satori simple speaks in a bland tone, "Koishi-chan, I think you're annoying Akira-san-" "Actually, I'm rather fine with this. I had to deal with similar stuff with my little sister when we were young. So I can handle a hyperactive kid." he interrupts with a kind smile.

"So, Koishi-san, you seem very happy. May I ask why?" he turns his head and glances at the girl hanging off his neck while smiling, "You're the first person who doesn't have trouble seeing me! Can I be your friend?" he hums before nodding, "Sure, I don't mind."

**You've gained Koishi Komeiji as a friend  
****Progress: [18%]**

He turns to Satori and speaks up, "It seems Utsuho is rather scared of me, I was wondering if you had any idea as to what I could do to try and make her not terrified of my presences?" Satori thinks for a moment before shaking her head, "No, this is something you should manage yourself."

He sighs, it was worth a shot at least, "Alright, now I need to brain storm... What would a Hell Raven with god like powers like...?" he mutters to himself while pacing, paying no heed to the laughing girl getting swung around by his neck.

He stops and looks at Koishi, who was smiling at him, "Any ideas?" Koishi sticks her tongue out at him, making him sigh, seemed like she sided with Satori on this.

_'Let's see... Utsuho has the mentality of a child or a house hold pet in human form. So if I play with her and not use any powers for awhile, that may work... Let's check something with Satori first.'_ he turns to the girl drinking tea, "Hey, Satori-san?" getting a hum he continues, "Do you know how long that Nuclear Furnace or whatever can operate without Utsuho being there? I think touring her around Gensokyo might at least help in some fashion."

Satori hums, "Then how about you tour my sister around with her? The two of you may have fun." Akira shrugs, he didn't have anything better to do, so Satori calls in her pets, The little Hell Raven was glancing at Akira in fear every now and then.

"Okuu, I need to ask, how long can the furnace function without you?" She was confused by her Mistresses question, but answered her, "About 4 days..." Satori nods before turning to Akira, "Akira-san, I leave Okuu and my sister in your care for the next three days, I expect them back by atleast lunch on the fourth." he nods to her while Okuu was now shaking in fear.

"No problem, I'll make so to take care of them." he turns to them before looking around, "Hold on a second, Yukari, you there?" a moment later, a gap opens up by him, and Yukari's head pops out of it, "Oh my, I can't believe you found me so easily. Fufufu~"

"That laugh isn't foreboding at all... As to how I found out you were listening, took an educated guess from our interaction before I came down here. Thought you'd be watching what I'm going after all that." Yukari laughs slightly, "Well, you're smarter then I gave you credit for, Akira-san~"

Ignore her... she's just freaking you out, It is Yukari after all.

"Anyways, would you mind opening a gap to the surface for the three of us?" she thinks for a moment before nodding, a gap opens behind her and she steps through, Okuu was hesitant, but her Mistress told her too, so she shouldn't disobey, and Koishi was now sitting on Akira's shoulders while playing with his hair while they went through.

On a lone hill in-between the human village and the forest of Eientei, it was relatively large, and looked like a house built for a family.

"Alright, in we go." he gets a set of key's out of his pocket and uses one to unlock the door and open it for the two to walk inside.

This was his house, one where everyone basically knew about, since he made no effort in hiding it.

He closes the door and locks it so no one tries sneaking in, he learnt his mistake by doing so when a certain witch was nearby.

"Alright, Welcome to my place, it's relatively new, so please don't break anything. Just two things, no magic indoors and don't raid the kitchen. _I have both of those rules because of a certain Witch._" he grumbles out that last part.

He was about to say something else, but they here a growl of sorts, Akira turns to see Utsuho holding her stomach in mild embarrassment, "well, I was gonna ask what everyone wanted to do, but I guess food it is then."

He goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge, now you may ask, how does he have a working fridge even if theres no electricity around? Simple answer, magic, long answer...

Due to the nature of magical energy like Light and Heat, he was able to expedite the process alittle and used it to make an infinite magical source that limited it self at certain levels to just run what was installed on the network, sad part is that he had to configure all technology to actually work on magic, which was alot harder then one would think. Seriously, he had to pull out that side course he did at school in mechanics to get it working.

The first attempt, the compressor that constricts the refrigerant vapour as too over powered on the first attempt, blowing it up. once he fixed that problem, he had to figure out how to cool the vapour down to make it a liquid, which was actually easy, he just became better friends with Cirno and used ice magic, it would have infinite magical energy, so that wasn't a problem.

And then the now liquid refrigerant was too high pressure, making it get stuck and him having to take it apart to clean for six attempts before he got it right, thankfully the refrigerant absorbed the heat in the fridge just fine, but he had slight problems with it evaporating into gas again to restart the cycle, but he got that in only two attempts.

...

This was all for a working god damn fridge...

Honestly, he felt it would of been easier to just do things the Gensokyo way, but when Rinnosuke said he got a broken one in stock, he had to get it.

_'Now if only I had access to clean water for a proper bath and a sink... I guess I can make a rudimentary one at a later date, I understand how those work, and I can make it with Metal, Water and Heat magic...'_ making the physical sink would be easy if he didn't have a turning faucet, he was never good with turning stuff, the water pressure would be hard, but having it linked to a spell to create water quickly to forcefully pressure it out would work.

The Heat magic would only be for when he needed hot water, but he hat no idea how he would set that up yet.

_'Well, A project for later, I'll take a crack at it tomorrow.'_ after he finished, he got everything he needed to made some sandwiches for the two, he didn't know Koishi's favourite, but Okuu was a Raven, so she'll probably like the ham slice he got.

He comes out and gives the two their sandwiches before sitting down with a sigh, this would be a long three days...

* * *

After Lunch, he had them tour around the house to get them used to it, and he had told them under no situation are they allowed to go into his room without expressed permission from him alone.

Koishi listened, but tried to look into the room from outside, only to realise it was the only room in the house without a window, meaning there may of been something devious in there.

So most of the first day was Koishi trying to talk Akira into letting her into his room, which he denied multiple times while explaining she wouldn't like what she saw.

This only made Utsuho's mind run wild, _'What is he keeping so tightly hidden... He's a shinigami, maybe he collects souls and keeps them locked away, unable to move on?! Is he gonna do the same to me?!'_

Yeah... This wasn't going well.

They went outside, but Okuu didn't want to speak up about what she wanted to do, so Koishi said she 'wanted to meet fun people', which made him think for a second...

_'Does Koishi know Flandre in canon...?'_ he didn't know everything about Touhou, and he was actually quite shocked when he learnt Eirin was also a Hourai Immortal like him, Mokou and Kaguya, and he definitely didn't know every character, the girl who runs the book renting store was only one example.

Back to the terrifying thought of Koishi and Flandre meeting, he decides against it until he knew they wouldn't cause chaos everywhere, he decides to instead go to Eientei

He lands there and shouts, "Hey Princess!" he grins as Kaguya comes out of the main building with slightly messy hair, he must of scared her slightly.

He actually had fun scaring his fellow immortals, so it became a hobby that Mokou and Akira took part in, namely because he found it fun, and she could mess with Kaguya.

"Hello Akira, I see you're back from the Incident." he tilts his head, "How'd you know about that? I only thought Reimu, Marisa, Suika, Yukari, and a few others did?" Kaguya looks away for a moment, "I heard it from Marisa-san about an hour ago." he nods, that made sense, he gestures to Utsuho and Koishi.

"Anyways, these two are here above ground to experience the world of Gensokyo, and also so I can pay back for my blunder while down there." Kaguya nods to them, "I hope you two are enjoying it so far." Koishi laughed slightly while doing a hand stand on Akira, and Utsuho was still scared of Akira, not that Kaguya blamed her, she got abit scared from that spell he used, but he couldn't tell him.

"Anyways, I actually need to go check on something abit personal for awhile, and I kind of forgot about it while agreeing to take care of these two, could you maybe have someone watch over then till I get back? I won't be more then two hours." Kaguya readily agrees to his request, so he tilts his head, causing Koishi to tilt off of him, she did a spin to land on her feet, making Akira clap slightly.

"Alright, you two behave for Kaguya-san and those who live in Eientei, I'll only be a few hours. So I'll reward you two if you're good, okay?" Koishi nods and nudged Okuu to nod as well, albeit hesitantly.

He waves before flying off towards Youkai Mountain, he had a meeting with the Kappa's after all.

* * *

**Stats**

**Name: Akira Seiryo  
Race: Half-Human/Half-Shinigami  
Title: [Reckless Shinigami]**

**HP: 6,000/6,000 (HPR: 360 HP/m)  
MP: 7,500/7,500 (MPR: 600 MP/m)**

**STR: 50  
DEX: 50  
VIT: 60  
INT: 150  
WIS: 80  
LUK: 20**

**Trait: Shinigami [2], Hourai Immortal [3]**

**[Trait: Shinigami LV2]  
As a Shinigami, you're stats are naturally higher then a human, even if you're only half Shinigami.  
Triples stats gained from training, and increases rate stats are gained by +100%  
(Trait can be advanced if conditions are met.)**

**[Trait: Hourai Immortal LV3(MAX)]  
****As a Hourai Immortal, upon death, you fully regenerate your HP and MP, and any negative status effects will not work against you at all.**

**[Title: Reckless Shinigami]  
****As Reckless as you are, you are still a Shinigami, all plans have a higher chance to succeed at the cost of bodily damage to you.**

**Skills**

**[Seeing the World as a Game - Passive - LVMAX]  
Allows the user to perceive the world as if it was a video game, this ability is a lesser version of Jee-han's [The Gamer].**

**[Unarmed Combat - Passive - LV50 0.00%]  
Increases the proficency of using their fist in combat  
+60% fist Damage  
+30% Danmaku effectiveness with hands**

**[Scythe Combat - Passive - LV70 0.00%]  
Increases the proficency of using scythe's in combat  
+80% Scythe Damage  
+50% Danmaku effectiveness with scythes**

**[Devil Shout - Active - LV1 0.00%]  
Allows the user to shout to summon Devil's to their aid.  
Last: 10 minutes  
Cost: 1,000 MP per summon**

**[Reaper's Scythe - Racial - LV50 82.94%]  
Allows the user to summon a Scythe as a weapon, the damage, usage and appearance of the scythe is based off of the skill's level  
Damage: 1,500 DMG  
Effects: Fear Induce - when summoned, a 35% chance to inflict fear on an enemy (Will only effect the first time summoned per person.)**

**[Shinigami Eye's - Racial - LVMAX]  
Allows the user to focus their eyes, turning them red, to see the remaining lifespan of an individual.  
Chance to inflict fear: 10%**

**[Mimicry of Skills - Innate Ability]  
Allows the user to mimic the skills of those they befriend, the friendship must be both ways.  
Current friends  
Reimu Hakurei: 22% | Marisa Kirisame: 38% | Alica Margatroid: 16%  
Suika Ibuki: 10%**

**Fujiwara no Mokou: 50% | Kaguya Houraisan: 50% | Eirin Yagokoro: 23%  
Reisen Udongein Inaba: 19% | Tewi Inaba: 20%**

**Remilia Scarlet: 12% | Flandre Scarlet: 16% | Patchouli Knowledge: 15%  
Sakuya Izayoi: 30% | Hong Meiling: 35% | Koakuma: 40%**

**Yuugi Hoshiguma: 15% | Satori Komeiji: 30% | Koishi Komeiji: 18%  
Utsuho Reiuji: 0% | Rin Kaenbyou: 6%**

**Yukari Yakumo: 1%**

**Cirno: 50%**

**Nitori Kawashiro: 23%**

**[Magic - Active - LV55 18.24%]  
Allows the user to use magic to attack or defend from other magical attacks  
Affinity: Light, Heat, Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, Earth, Sun, Moon, Ice  
Cost: Varies**

**[Manipulation Host - Sub-Innate Ability]  
Allows the user to manipulate certain things they've mimicked.  
Types: Eternity, Instantaneous, Fire, Time, Space**

**[Flight - Active - LV50 78.22%]**  
**Allows the user to fly around by using magic.  
Due to Phoenix ability, flight speed can be doubled for x1.5 the normal cost.**  
**Speed: 40 km/h**  
**Cost: 60 MP/m**

**[Dominating Will - Active - LV20 21.50%]**  
**Allows you to push your will onto others, depending on how high your stats are, it will have less or more of an effect.**  
**Causes [Slow] on all beings by -20%**  
**If twice as strong, will induce [Fear] into a target.**  
**If thrice as strong, can cause targets to be knocked out.**

**[****Mechanic Work - Passive - LV15 25.61%]  
****Allows the user to work with mechanical items much more easier.  
****+15% Work Speed  
****+30% Work Effectiveness**

**[Soul Reaper Works - Reality Displacement - LVMAX]  
A fake Reality Marble where the user can control to a certain degree.  
Effects: 50% chance to cause [Fear]. 10% chance to cause [Dread].  
\- Any damage dealt will instantly kill a target, but doing so will cancel the Reality Marble, if the user gives enough MP to fully heal someone, it will instead knock them unconscious.  
Cost: 50,000 MP (Without Spell Card), 5,000 MP (With Spell Card)**


End file.
